My Shining Knight
by NightbringerX
Summary: With her parents only weeks away, and a dance quickly approaching Velvet needs prove to them that she hasn't been lying, but when she meets a certain scraggly blonde will she find more than just a friend.(ScarletKnight Pairing) This is an AU off of the series, just saying. Update very important.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey people. I've read alot of fics lately, and I've decided to contribute to the amazingly small Velvet and Jaune category hahaha. So enjoy and remember to review, favorite, and follow. Chapters I will try to update regularly, depends on my job.**

* * *

_**The Email**_

* * *

_ -Dear Princess(and no I won't stop calling my little girl that), I wanted to let you know me and your mother have received your emails and we are so proud of you. We are happy your fitting in well to Beacon, I knew you'd fit in well we Scarlatina always have excelled. But beyond that you've surprised me with all the friends you've made, but I wish you'd send us their names, hey never hurts for a few background checks. Although i'm getting off topic, I heard that Beacon is having a large masquerade, or ball or whatever it is those high society people call it, not in my pay-grade. Still given it is going to be such a large event and, with all your friends you've bound to attracted a few boys(AND YES I WANT THEIR NAMES!) so me and your mother will be coming up to visit you at school. So we will be arriving for the dance and I hope to see you and the boy escorting you(AGAIN I WANT EVERY BOY'S NAME YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH!)_

_-So proud of you Princess, love Mom&amp;Dad_

_P.S, I still want the names of all the boys you hang out with, not joking._

Velvet sweat dropped, they weren't supposed to come to Beacon or see that her emails haven't been completely truthful. She started to panic now with realization started to dawn on her. First her father would be here in two weeks to assess how she's doing and she had to beg him to let her come to Beacon, and then when they got here that number two, she had no friends. Her own team didn't even like to be seen outside of class with her as they had already departed to the mall for the weekend leaving her to hold down the fort.

"Okay think Velvet..." she took a deep breath realizing she'd need a plan. She placed her scroll down on her bed as she jumped up deciding she'd take a walk around the school. But before that she'd have to change into some new cloths and not just a XXL night-shirt. So quickly selecting a plain orange T-shirt and a pair of shorts, she departed into the hallway, and after shutting the door behind her panic struck again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello freak!" she turned to see Cardin with a his cronies. Panicked she went to open back up her door when suddenly she remembered, she left her key inside and the doors lock. The color left her face as she turned to face the quickly approaching bullies when a voice in her head screamed something that finally got through to her.

"Run!" she heard her mind scream, and quickly taking the advice ran as fast as she could down the halls taking every corner as quickly as possible, all the while she could hear them getting closer. Moving fast she quickly took an open door finding herself face to face with a blonde boy whose name she didn't quite remember. "I-I-I-I" she stammered not really knowing how to make sense of it when Cardin's shouts reached close to the room.

"Where are you freak?!" the scream echoed into the room, but before she could say anything else the boy quickly moved past her and shut the door, the sound of running outside quickly alerted them that Cardin had run by unaware that Velvet had been in the room. She took a quick sigh of relief, well before she realized she was alone in a room with this boy.

Taking a moment to rationalize she turned to him "Thanks..." she stammered still a little shaken by the quick run.

"No problem." he said with a smile before it turned to more of a look of curiosity "Wait haven't I seen you in Ooblecks class?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah my names Velvet." she stated rather meekly.

"Jaune Arc." he replied with another smile "So what are you up to?" he asked knowing it was a harmless question, and he was genuinely curious.

Velvet thought for a moment "I was on a quick walk, and he showed up.." she stated knowing it didn't matter what she said though. No one cared what happened to a freak like her, or much less any kind of reprimanding on Cardin as it never happened. So even running was just a useless delay of the inevitable, but it at least served as a quick reprieve.

"Yeah he's kind of a jerk." Jaune stated quickly snapping Velvet out of her train of thought as she quickly answered him with a nod. "Where's your team?" he asked.

"Oh they went into Vale for the weekend." she replied.

He would have asked her why she didn't go with them, but the look on her face said it all, so deciding he didn't have anything else to do made a friendly offer "Would you like me to join you on that walk?" he asked.

"Oh." that took her a little by surprise, she was actually half-expecting for him to open the door to let her out, but she couldn't just leave him without an answer "I guess that would be ok?" she replied timidly before her mind screamed "WAIT WHAT?" but realizing it was already past the point of no return Jaune went back to the door opening, and then motioned for Velvet to follow. Regardless of the circumstances Velvet couldn't help but feel something in the back her mind, and maybe it was right or not, but she thought maybe she had just made a friend.

* * *

**Cliffhangers yay, but maybe we'll get in a little farther in the next chapter. Will Velvet make her true first friend, will she be able to prove some truth to her lies, and will I start getting paid more for my work. All this next time on My Shining Knight!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Wow, this is just amazing seeing this story get so well received, I just want to say thanks everyone for the support and enjoy the new chapter. Sorry about the time it took, busy schedule and I want this to be a little longer and with quality.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: My Shield**_

* * *

As Jaune continued his story Velvet couldn't help but giggle and just be in amazement of some of it "Then it flung me across the forest." Jaune continued his story earning a slight giggle from Velvet. "Yeah..." he replied realizing how that story kinda was a little embarrassing "But w eventually all met up at the ruins and then got cornered by a Death-stalker and a Nevermore.

"How did you get out of that?" she asked bewildered hearing that they had met two very high level Grim, and he was still here to tell the tale.

Well my and rest of my team took down the Death-stalker, and RWBY took down the Nevermore.

It almost made her jealous, her initiation wasn't nearly wasn't as exciting, and the highest level Grim she had faced were Beowolves.

"So how'd Initiation go for you?" he asked.

She thought for a moment "It wasn't that eventful. I landed not to far from the relics and then I just kinda met up with the others." it wasn't anything really story worthy like Jaunes time in the forest, that and her teammates had already met up, and then they kinda added her on. Truth be told she wasn't certain which was her partner as the three acted more like a trio, but they did appreciate her abilities even though they weren't that found of being in public with each other.

"Oh..." he replied thinking for a moment "So class has been pretty difficult lately with all the extra assignments?" he asked a little uncertain of what he should say, Velvet herself wasn't to big on talking from the looks of it, but he could work with it since it wasn't any different from Ren, well besides the fact she's a girl, and shy, and kinda cute..."_Wait what did I just think?_" he thought for a moment then shrugged it off. Ever since he had killed the Ursa Major the ladies couldn't resist him, or at least that's what his ego had told him, when in actuality his flirting had started to get out of hand.

"I don't think class is that bad." she replied, although it was an easy thing to say since her scores were one of the highest in the class. Although she didn't ever think she could outscore Weiss Schnee who had perfect grades, which made her always wonder what motivated her, but she shrugged off deciding not to zone out while she was talking to Jaune. She tried to think of something, but it was a little out of her element, but it wasn't from not being used to talking to people. On the contrary she had alot of friends in Menagire, but since she had moved to Vale it was odd to be having a nice day like this, and with a human at that, but that was related to her experience at Beacon so far.

He shrugged "I wish it was as easy i'm stumped in Oobleck's class. I can't write a paper over Faunus abilities to save my life, I just don't know what the difference is." he stated before quickly following "Not that there's anything wrong with Faunus, it's just I'm not an expert." he finished hoping he didn't just offend her "_Smooth move "lady-killer"..." _a voice in the back of his head replied.

"It's okay." she replied easily, she could tell he was trying to be polite. "If you want I could help you with your paper." she offered with a smile.

His face lit up in happiness "That be-" his sudden moment of praise over not possibly failing another assignment was quickly interrupted by a sudden voice shouting from behind them which he couldn't make out, but Velvet froze.

"Hey it's that long-eared freak!" she paled hearing the sudden scream. It was purely torture to turn her head to see Cardin and his team quickly approaching them, this almost perfect moment destroyed by her chief tormentor. She wanted flee, to run as fast as possible and get far away from there, but she couldn't since they were near the airships dock, and the only place she could run would be over a cliff or over near Cardin's general direction.

_"What do I do! I could run. Yes, no... There's nowhere to go. I could..." _her mind desperately sought a solution when something happened shut down her reasoning, Jaune had placed himself between her and Cardin, and from his expression he wasn't about to let him get straight to her. He took a deep breath as Cardin and his cronies stopped now directly in front of him, and only a few feet from Velvet, the air was thick with tension which Cardin quickly broke.

"Hello Jaune." he stated very smugly looking back at Velvet "Huh, I didn't now you let your pet run around without a leash. You know there's a leash law right, so i'm going to need to borrow her for a bit, but I sure you don't mind." he finished. Although much of Cardin's teasing had been verbal, recently he had started physically beating up Velvet stating in his defense it was just an animal, and he was simply punishing her for thinking she was a person. People had started to grow disgusted with his sadism, and most of all the faculty thought he was a monster, but his father held a rather prominent postion within society, and that made Cardin exempt from the worst of punishments, well except from other students.

"Go away Cardin." Jaune demanded, his expression unwavering in his intent to not back down from him, despite the beating he knew he was bound to get in a few moments due to this defiance.

He laughed at this "Now Jaune I didn't know you were such an animal lover? Makes since, you can't find a real girl so you had to dress up an animal." he jeered starting to cut into him. "Now we could sit here all day, and you could defend your little pet, or I could just spend some quality time with both of you." he took a step forward placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder, his smile widening "But we both know this worthless animal isn't worth your trouble..." he stated "Oh my mistake, she's not good enough to even be a complete animal." he reiterated suddenly being shoved by Jaune back into Skylark. He pushed Skylark back as he got back into his face "Now that was a wrong answer." his hand balled into a fist ready to swing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?!" he turned only to feel a leg swing up and strike him in his most valuable asset. "Why do they always go for the kiwis... Why?!" he shouted on the ground feeling like he was going to throw up.

"You guys might want to pick up your leader before she starts on you." Blake stated seeing Yang was about ready to beat down the rest of CRDL. Knowing Yang could probably castrate them all they they made a unanimous decision through one nod and carried off Cardin.

As he was getting farther they could all hear what he shouted "This isn't over freak!"

"That guy's an ass." Yang stated crunching her knuckles. "But nothing is more fun than watching him in pain. Did you see the look on his face?" she asked quite pleased with herself.

"How are you two?" Blake asked detracting from Yang's ego, and focusing more on Velvet and Jaune.

"I'm okay." he replied, Velvet simply nodded.

"We'll okay. Ah who's your friend Vomit-boy?" Yang asked teasing.

"One time. Motion sickness is very common, and of course I'd end up throwing up." he started to go on trying to defend himself, which actually made Velvet start to giggle which made Jaune turn a shade of red in embarrassment. He turned his head to Velvet, his gaze was almost accusing "Who's side are you on?" he joked seeing her back down a little "Hey I didn't mean it." he quickly followed.

Although her timidness turned into a soft smile "Got you." she replied earning a laugh from Yang and a soft chuckle from Blake.

"Ah you're so cute!" Yang teased making Velvet scarlet. Although she couldn't place a name to her face even though she had seen her before "Hey, what's your name by the way?" she asked breaking the moment, and slowly bringing Velvet down from her embarrassment.

"Velvet. Nice kick by the way." she added with a smile.

"Eh no problem he's had it coming for a while now. Although I think I went to easy on him. Next time me and Nora should handle him." Yang replied "So what are you two doing out and about?" she prodded teasingly earning blushes from both. "Don't tell me your making a move?"

"What?" Velvet stammered.

"What?" Jaune replied.

Yang tilted her head, her grin screamed of accusation "And here I thought you and Pyrrha would make such a great couple." she was just getting started when Blake tapped on her shoulder suddenly whispering.

"Remember what I told you if you don't behave. No good times for Yang." she finished making Yang go red.

She suddenly laughed it off for a moment as she turned around deciding to head back to the dorm "Just having fun later V.V!" she called back taking off leaving the trio alone and Jaune and Velvet utterly confused.

"What does she mean by V.V" Jaune asked Blake who simply rolled her eyes at Yang's bad pun.

"I have no idea." she replied deciding not to embarrass them both . "Oh Pyrrha's looking for you Jaune, something about a training session?" she remembered a little confused by the meaning.

He slumped for a second trying to remember when suddenly it came to him "Oh crap i'm late!" he yelled rushing off "See you later Velvet." he hurriedly called rushing off leaving here with Blake who merely shrugged.

"So Velvet? How'd you meet up with Jaune?" she inquired.

"I kinda ran into his room." she replied nervous under Blake's unwavering gaze, which almost seemed cat-like to her.

"Well, I have to go chase after Yang, but you should come with us when we head into Vale this weekend, and it be nice to have you tag along." she offered.

"That sounds like it could be fun." she agreed.

Blake thought for a moment before taking out her scroll "Can she ever wait?" she mumbled reading a sudden message from Yang. "Listen come by at around noon on Saturday to our dorm." she finished hurrying off while Velvet went back to her own dorm.

* * *

It didn't take long for Velvet to get back to her dorm, and when she arrived back she found the rest of her team had yet to come back when suddenly she remembered something about Coco needing a new beret. She slipped off her shoes and wandered to her bed picking back up her scroll and started up her reply to her father.

_ I'm fine Dad, and please stop asking for my friends names your being way to overprotective. But I guess I can give you the name of one of my friends, but please stop asking for them in the future. His name is Jaune, and i'm not going to give you the last name. Remember what you did last time I gave you the full name of the boy, I don't care what you call it, that was kidnapping plain and simple. But thanks and I miss you and Mom. I hope you two are doing well, and Dad please... Please don't embarrass me, i'm begging of you. _

_P.S I'm heading into town this weekend with a group of my friends and I was wondering if you could send me a little spending money? Please. Love you Dad._

_\- Velvet_

With that she sent her message, her thoughts not on his reply, but strangely enough on Jaune. The first human to ever stand up for her, and also he was kind of cute.

* * *

_**I'm not dead lol, also this turned out well I think. Also i'm working on coining a term for this pairing, fingers crossed I can come up with one. Later people.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This took far to long and after the 40th revision I've deemed it acceptable, although i'm still not happy with it, but I can't just keep you guys waiting any longer. Remember as always to review, favorite, and follow. Also when I reach 100 followers and thirty reviews i'll start posting chapter names in advance, and a brief teaser summary. Let the games begin.**

**I hope this turned out well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any works by Rooster teeth or by Monty Oum.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Moments together**_

* * *

After his very one-sided training session the rest Jaunes day had been quite simply like his match, quick and painful and unlike his match it came with a special surprise, one massive written assignment due by tomorrow and worth half of his already dwindling grade. He hadn't even started, or even given it much thought; well that was a lie he had given it the thought of he would do it later, which translates to last minute. Now in addition to the one-sided session and the mound of books and papers in his arms threatening to fall over like an avalanche, he was running blind through the hallways. He had been to the library before, but when your flying blind through the hallway obstructed by a mountain of books in front of you, the trip turns into a very much touch and go situation with the sides of the hallways as your marker.

This journey lasted all of thirty minutes, and after he recognized enough landmarks finally managed to direct himself to the library's door which almost seemed like a promised land of sorts at this point, yet something new had suddenly sprung to his mind, something all hero's had to deal with. A question that has since the dawn of time perplexed all men before him and any other in this situation.

"_Wait_." he mentally groaned as realization becoming a horrid pain "How am I supposed to open the door?" his voice was a quiet groan that seemed to disappear into the halls, his question appealing only to the empty space around him. In a normal situation he would just drop his books and papers, but he could feel his arms ready to give out, and he didn't know if he could pick it all back up, much less actually start writing. Although he already didn't want to do anything with the items in his hands, so why was he here?

"Jaune?" he jumped at the sudden noise breaking the silence, his surprise almost caused him to drop the pile of papers at his feet. He sighed, slowly rotating his body clockwise he quickly came face to face with a very monotone Blake. "Let me guess? Later?" she asked already very certain how he was going to respond.

He nodded in reply "So want me to open the door?" she asked, his answer almost an immediate "Thanks." the books weight was starting to really bear down on his arms "_Why did gravity have to be so heartless_." he grimaced, although it was just a mental note and with his luck he wouldn't be surprised if Cardin came by looking for revenge and beat gravity at its game.

Blake noticing he had that look of lost in your thoughts sighed "_This was way too common lately with people at this school_." she thought. With a simple push of her hand the door swung open "They're push doors." she stated rather bluntly before heading off barely hearing another "_Thank you._" in reply. She had to admit though, this school really did make you think how to this qualified as a place of learning.

"Weiss!" she heard Yang scream down although she thought of her own partner "_Yeah there are just some questions not meant to be answered_." she concluded drawing Gambol Shroud and charging in the direction of the scream.

* * *

As he entered the library his groans were starting to become more and more vocal, all the while his mind mentally screamed "_FIND A TABLE __DUMB ASS_!". As he started moving farther in his eyes couldn't help but scan at the interior of the library, and despite his circumstances he was still impressed by the sheer size of the place. Despite being a combat school Beacon still had a huge emphasis on learning, and the library easily reflected it with rows of freshly dusted bookshelves , each filled with different types of books ranging to any and every class; it was almost unreal to him. The only thing bringing him back down to reality from the surreal amount of shelves was an equal line of long tables, obviously set up to break up the illusion of never-ending books, and probably in actuality a place to sit. Looking near the back of the library he saw that the continuity broke up at the interruption of a staircase leading to a small second story lined with a few more shelves and it looked like the edge of a bean-bag. He had to admit, even though he wasn't that much of a, well he wasn't used to reading books without a lot of pictures, but this was actually impressive. Passing by the librarian, who at the moment seemed rather distracted with a large stack of papers on her desk continued past quietly.

Keeping up the silence he made his way swiftly towards the back of the library seeing the occasional student, but for the most part it was almost barren, but wasn't surprising given that only people working at last-minute would be here now. Finding an empty table near the back he finally dropped the stack of books rather unceremoniously onto the table, looking over it made him wonder what kind of coffee Oobleck had been drinking. That was beyond the point though, and now he thought towards the assignment which was to write a report on the aspects of Faunus, the assignment was meant to help destroy any barriers or misconceptions, and to help them understand their fellows. Although to Jaune, this was going to be a very long and painfully boring assignment, not because he didn't like Faunus, it was because a report anyway you cut it was just that, a report which was beyond painful. Reaching for a random book in particular he cracked one open and began to read, his mind nowhere close to being concentrated on the task at hand.

"This is impossible..." he groaned, his eyes barely able to stay open his mind exhausted. When he started had stared for the first hour or two it wasn't as bad, but slowly and surely it had just began to wear down on him despite not a single word being written was only a few day's away now from giving Oobleck more fire against him, and that was something he definitely didn't need. Finally feeling the need for a long overdo break he stood up stretching his arms before quickly walking off in no particular direction deciding it couldn't hurt his nonexistent paper at it's current state. With that thought now firmly implanted into his mind he continued along now trying to find anyone or anything either than another paper.

His walk would have been more productive if he had a set destination, but he was still wandering aimlessly, his mind stuck between what he would want to write down on the paper, and the need to procrastinate. Obviously option 2 was winning, so so set upon putting it off he went up the stairs near the back of the library deciding it would be interesting to see the new area.

"_How come I've never noticed this area before_." was the only train of thought that came to mind as he approached the stairs. He had been to the library before, but he had been a little preoccupied by a certain Snow Angel.

Shrugging off his momentary distraction he started to climb the stairs, his hand gliding along the dark wooden rail, his eyes trailing around as he entered the upper part of the library. The first thing he noticed was its almost absolute reversal from the downstairs, instead of browsing and studying it was meant for a reading area with a few shelves scattered around with accompanying beanbags. It was an excellent place to find a seat and just lose yourself in a book or, as he also saw from a few people up there a place to nap. Silently making his way along the outskirts of the shelves he stopped, his eye's resting on a familiar face, for sitting on a beanbag in the corner was Velvet her eyes deep into a book, and her face consumed by a very intense concentration as she seemed to absorb the words of the page.

"_Wait_!" his mind worked in overdrive as salvation was presented to him in the form of a memory "_Didn't she say she could help me with this kind of work?_" he recalled from earlier, which now seemed suddenly like a godsend, but another almost crucial thought hit "_How would she react if I just interrupted her in the middle of her reading?_". He mulled over this for a bit, and quickly glancing back at Velvet had realized she had been there for some time. Her appearance had all the signs, her eyes hid the tell-tale signs of exhaustion, and her hair was slightly disheveled from a few loose strands here and there, overall she looked like she was just as ready to fall asleep then keep reading, although it made her look kind of cute in his opinion. His thoughts were stopped prematurely though, quickly he noticed Velvet was watching him as well. It was very subtle, but he noticed that the concentration was suddenly a charade from when he first saw her. Her gaze shot upwards fast catching a quick glimpse, and then just as quickly descend back to the safety of her book. You wouldn't even realize she was glancing by how fast she was going, but he could barely catch it, although the he wondering why was he staring.

Deciding it wouldn't be that bad of an idea he finally approached her "Hey Velvet." he greeted her with a bright smile which almost took her off guard.

"Hi" she replied a little hesitantly, it took her a moment to quickly offer a soft smile of her own, her gaze slightly returning to her book. She wasn't being rude it's just that she wasn't used to being approached like this.

Although he took it a little differently "_Maybe she was actually reading after all..._" he thought before deciding he had come this far and to not ask at this point would be rude, although his request would seem a little stupid to anyone else, and quite possibly racist, but she had offered him help which, and well he could really use it. "Hey I was wondering about what you said earlier, and... would you be willing to help me with some work." his voice was nervous instantly expecting a no, well at least that was the norm with Weiss.

Her attention seemed to break "What?" she replied softly, her interest was slightly piqued at him having remembered her offer, and it wasn't like she was reading anything new. In truth she had read this book a dozen times, but was always drawn back to it, but strangely her heart felt like it fluttered at him asking for help almost as if she had been waiting for it.

"Yeah it's just that..." he stumbled for words that didn't him make him sound as clueless as he was, but there really wasn't any way around he concluded "I have no idea what to do about that assignment Oobleck gave us." he finished getting a slight smile from Velvet who closed her book and stood up from her beanbag chair with a slight yawn.

*Jaune beamed "Thanks your amazing." he added quickly turning around moving back towards his seat, with Velvet close in tow, her blush from his compliment invisible to him. It only took a minute for them to arrive at the cluttered mess which was Jaunes assignment, but luckily she was quickly able to get him started with a few history key points.

* * *

The work itself which had seemed endless in Jaunes eyes quickly boiled down to maybe two hours of work, almost entirely due to Velvet's skill. With her giving advice on certain topics and facts every now and again, and with Jaune able to understand what see was saying compared to their over-caffeinated teacher, it was a breeze. In truth, he began writing almost immediately after Velvet had started running through a bit of history, which he marked down almost word for word. It was still very boring work even despite the speed, but neither could complain about their current company. The mood changed very quickly from agonizing which Jaune had started at to bearable with Velvet, each started to feel a little more comfortable around the other, eventually leading to the both of them cracking an occasional joke and giving a smile breaking up the otherwise regimental system of work. Time in it's never ending crusade marched on as they worked, and the faint twilight which had flowed in freely through the windows began to recede, the encroaching night announced by the darkening sky, clouds quickly becoming silhouettes among the darkness. Although it strangely didn't faze the two as Jaune, who had now deviated from the project had her deeply engrossed in a story he was telling. She had to admit, he had a way of captivating her attention with these stories, which didn't make him seem like the big hero of it as he intended, but really they told you inadvertently how he was, and she loved every second.

"I saw she was falling, and I quickly climbed the tree ready to catch her." he continued on, her curiosity was piqued. In a way she didn't like this side of Jaune, the side which she meant was the one that made him think he was an absolute "Lady Killer." but she didn't interrupt his story. "So I did the only thing that made sense then. I leaped off the branch and caught her in mid-air." he beamed striking a heroic pose, but Velvet knew at this point their was a catch to the story.

"How was your landing strategy?" she asked a little coyly. She knew he left these parts out so far from his stories, which she enjoyed more than his overzealous ego in the stories, which she truly did like, but he did have another side. It was that side side Velvet found herself paying attention to, and at first you couldn't tell it from his stories, but she noticed it slowly. It was there, a much more subtle and seemed to be completely off from his story version, as it was a more lighthearted and caring side.

"Well I..." he stumbled for words, as she gave only a sly smile in return "Well I kinda hit the ground. Face first."

"Ouch..." she replied giving a quick look of sympathy, and a quiet giggle.

He shrugged before something in particular came to mind, he had been the only one really talking for the last hour or two. "So ah, i'm sure you have a few stories?" he inquired earning a bit of a flustered look from her.

"Not really." she shook her head as she spoke, for in truth it hadn't been to eventful at Beacon for her. Well there was Cardin every other day, but that was a nightmare best saved for another day... most likely tomorrow. It was a grim train of thought, but she snapped from it quickly before continuing "I guess I haven't had that much to do." she finished giving a weak chuckle.

Jaune shrugged "Well i'm sure you'll have some cool stories soon?" he suggested causing Velvet to remember her fathers email.

"_Oh yeah, they'll find out about my stories_." she thought a bit sarcastically. She sighed before looking back over the paper which was actually pretty well written. She yawned finally looking to the clock seeing time had gone faster than she had thought seeing 10 had rolled along quickly, although now she had to admit the absent light was a dead giveaway.

"Well thanks for the help." she snapped back into reality hearing Jaune's voice.

"_I really need to stop zoning out._" she thought seeing him start to get up.

He gathered up all the books and papers this time with a little more ease, the strength in his arms having long since returned, and before turning to leave he looked back at Velvet "Thanks for the help really. I'll see you around." he ended with a smile trying to confirm they'd hang out again which made Velvet's heart almost leap from her chest. With that he left the library with new hope for tomorrow, but unknowingly to him Velvet watched him leave the library with every step.

* * *

"Argggggh!" she screamed in pain. She had went back upstairs after Jaune had left and ended up falling asleep, but now she was wide awake shooting from her seat only to be hit with that same sharp pain. She hovered only a few inches off her seat, but she couldn't go any farther without feeling like she'd tear off her ears, looking back she found the source of the pain, a fist closed around them accompanied by alot of laughter.

"I told you guys I could pull a rabbit out of a bag." Cardin sneered, his grip tightening on her ears as tears started to well in her eye's from both pain and fear when suddenly Cardin released her. She hit the ground hard, her hands shooting up to nurse her poor ears, her heart raced in anticipation and at the realization no one was here to stop him now. "You know I gave Jaune an option to be my friend a while ago, and he rejected it, but you." he took a step closer to her "Your smart for an animal ain't you?" he asked getting a few murmurs from his cronies.

She felt her throat constrict only being able to nod silently "Good you see, as my friend we won't pick on you, but not to say you can go around saying were associated with you." she couldn't believe this right now "And as our friend you wouldn't mind grabbing our lunch tomorrow would you?" he asked kneeling next to her, malice filled his gaze almost sending her into a seizure of terror. She could only nod again "Good." he got up and walked with the rest of his team towards the staircase, but before he left she heard him one last time "See you tomorrow friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally the appearance of Team CFVY, and I know they aren't a year 1 team, but do to volume 2 ending :( I can take some more freedom again and get going on chapters. So everyone is a year 1 team, and this fic isn't gonna be really focused on combat. So enjoy, because I love writing this.**

**Sorry this took so long, it was supposed to be a two-week wait, but it turned to a month when everyone wanted my time. It was long time in coming and I aim to try and make longer chapters in shorter times in the future. And with my previous goals reached next chapter titles and little summaries at end.**

* * *

_**Out on the town Part 1**_

* * *

"Come on Yatsuhashi. Think about?" Velvet could hear Fox's voice through even her state of exhaustion; she had to give it to him on how he could annoy anyone awake. Her eye's slowly opened to the morning light, it was an unwelcome brightness, but after giving a very long yawn she slowly adjusted her head rotating to see Fox over on his bed, Yatsuhashi was in the center of the room still messing with his drawer searching for something. He looked like he wasn't even listening to Fox, but it didn't stop him "Picture this." he jumped off the bed quickly wrapping an arm around a very startled Yatsuhashi "That new game on our t.v, and me and you having fun for hours? Think about it." he add looking like an inspirational speaker looking off into the distance.

Although the response he got was less than what he wanted "No. We have work to do today." it was plain, simple, and absolutely fitted him from what Fox was used to.

"But come on man!" he groaned on not close to being finished with this just yet. "Just one small investment from you, and see it now! Hour's of fun waiting to be had! Think of the bigger picture?!" he urged unaware of anyone else in the room. Although Velvet noticed Coco quickly appear behind him, her gaze piercing through her sunglasses and the back of Fox's head as he suddenly froze. "Let me guess... She's right behind me?" he asked already knowing as he slowly turned around coming face to face with his slightly agitated team leader.

She shook her head "What you and Yatsuhashi are going to do is clean up the room, wash the cloths, and then go into town to buy replacement snacks for what you ate last night..." she looked angry from Velvet's point of view. She put her hand to her chin "And I might have some more for you to do after that." she added gesturing to the door.

"Why do I have to replace them, and why do I have to clean the room it's Yatsuhashi's turn today I thought?" he asked dramatically.

"Because you ate three-hundred lien of snacks in the course of three hours..." she replied angrily crossing her arms when suddenly she had a new question for him "Wait you were both with each other last night while me and Vel were out." suddenly something began to form in her mind "What in the hell were you and Yatsuhashi doing for three hours?" she asked him getting a puzzled look in response.

"Well I can tell you what we weren't doing." he began.

"Forget it. Just go to the store now." she ordered putting a hand to her forehead "_What did I do to deserve this.._." she thought as the two of them passed her quickly, Fox quickly going back on his tangent of things he wanted. "_Although in a side-note, What in the hell were those two doing?_" she mentally asked herself before closing the door. Taking a moment she let out a very long-winded sigh, then she turned to Velvet her frown becoming a quick smile "So did you sleep well?" she asked with a slight bit of caution leaking from her smile.

This made the sleepy teen a little more sober in her actions when she realized her concern at the moment. Quickly shrugging she smiled "Why do you ask?" it was basically a yawn, but she had barely made it an understandable sentence.

"Well it's just that I've never seen you able to sleep so soundly through those two going at it." she stated remembering the early morning battle for the bathroom, which ended with Coco herself taking it, but she continued on with her example "Fox landed on you at one point and you didn't even stir." she added that last bit with a look that screamed should I call a doctor.

"I'm fine. I was just..." she struggled for the right words "Really tired last night." Velvet replied getting up and starting to gather things for the long-awaited shopping trip with Team RWBY for the day.

Coco shrugged "That's what you said a few day's ago, but you've been like this for the past few days." to her this was ridiculous. "What have you been doing the last few day's? You all but vanish at times and it's impossible to reach you." she ended pretty annoyed, while Velvet suddenly started remembering the last few nights.

* * *

_Last Night..._

_"Well while me and the boy's are out on the town friend." Cardin started giving her the task of the evening, one of the benefits of being his friend now she thought gloomily as he opened the door to his room, which horrified Velvet upon seeing the interior of this room. _

_To describe what she saw would best be put in an analogy by comparing his room to that of a hoarders mixed with a complete and other disregard of a slob, with a dash of little kids with how it was spread around to. To put it simply she felt her stomach drop "And since we don't have the time for it. I need you to make sure this room is completely spotless by the time we get back." he added with one of his very malicious grins before giving a hard slam on the back of her shoulder forcing her through the door and onto a pile of something "Good luck friend." he finished slamming the door with a laugh as they left her in the belly of absolute despair and horror._

_6 hours... That is how long it took her to clean up that horror of a room after multiple trips to the janitor's closet for supplies, and three trips to the girls bathroom to throw-up. Hell would have been cleaner as she easily remembered sitting at the cleaned off desk, which before she cleaned was buried under a mound of dirty cloths, but besides that she particularly remembered when Cardin got back._

_He had swung open the door with Skylark draped over his shoulder a sneer on his face, he had surveyed the room quickly with a chuckle before continuing "Wow.. This place looks good." that was almost a compliment before he added "By an animals standards of course." her head dropped in resignation of this humiliation._

_"At this point it couldn't possibly get any worse." she thought. It was already two in the morning and she was near collapsing only being kept awake by managing her very depleted aura._

_Cardin then dropped Skylark before continuing "Well you see friend.. Goodwitch is on patrol outside so your going to need another way out of here." and it was from that course of action that lead her to having to climb out the window and carefully navigate to the ground which ended with her falling and hitting the stone. She would have passed out their if it wasn't for Ms. Goodwitch coming around the corner like she was sounded a red alert forcing her to run._

_The Day before that..._

_Velvet was now in her dorm room making sandwiches for Cardin's team. Apparently being friends meant she had to make them lunch to their exact specifications, which she hated, but they did stop picking on her in class and she didn't want to lose that new-found safety. Looking over the list she concluded that she had made all 25 sandwiches, which they gave her the list at the beginning of lunch and expected it done by the middle of it._

_She rushed to their dorm before knocking seeing Russel, a pizza was in his hand and a grin plastered to his face "Oh yeah Cardin said we were ordering out instead. Later." he slammed the door on her leaving her lost in anger and despair._

_Needless to say "Friendship" to them translated to indentured servitude._

* * *

Finally snapping out of her memory she shrugged "Don't worry Coco, it's just some things I've needed to do. Nothing to be concerned about." she replied with a nervous chuckle that did little to ease her leader, in fact it did quite the opposite raising her alarm, but it wasn't an easy situation.

"If you say so." it wasn't an easy response for her, but if Velvet didn't want to talk about, then she'd have to deal with it as she couldn't force the girl to tell her everything. Still she was curious why Velvet was getting dressed up for, and in her experience she went to the library every weekend which didn't really call for more than a pair of pants and a shirt "So where you off to?" she asked her tone becoming a bit more light from the previous conversation.

"Shopping with Team RWBY." she started to explain picking a short-sleeve pink blouse "They invited me to go with them a few days ago."

"Cool." Coco stated, struggling to place a face to names "Hmm, weren't they the ones who caused that explosion in the dorms last week?" she asked curiously earning a quick pause from Velvet.

"I think that was them..." she wasn't clear on the story behind it, but from what she heard Yang and Weiss had gotten in a fight, or something like that. Really it was very vague, but that was besides the point and the rubble of a few walls "What about you? What are you doing for today." she inquired selecting a tan pair of slacks out her drawer.

"Oh I was going to pick up a few exams I've missed. Although i'm probably just hanging out here for a bit to make sure those two actually do there work." she replied as she walked towards her bed taking a seat. "Just be careful around them is all i'm saying, last thing we need is for you to come back looking like you walked out of an explosion." she added with a small chuckle.

Velvet smiled before giving a small shrug "It's just a shopping trip." she replied grabbing one last piece of clothing that was going to be essential, her newsboy cap. Well she had gotten it years ago when she had been on a shopping trip with her dad, and had more or less begged for it; and her Dad seeing it wasn't to pricey bought it for her. The hat she wanted for two reasons, first it looked really cool to her, and second it perfectly hid her ears making it a good choice for going out and not drawing attention to yourself, which was a victory in and of itself. Finally satisfied she had everything needed, she quickly dashed into the bathroom putting her ensemble together "So i'm curious. Any boy's going with you guy's?" she heard Coco's voice through the door "Cause I know those two guys..." she struggled again with names "Sun and Neptune hang with em often."

"I'm not sure if they're actually coming along today." she stated putting on her blouse, unknowing of the sudden smirk on Coco's face as she thought of something fun to do.

"Well it be a good time for you, surrounded by those two tough guys?" she suggested a bit teasingly.

Velvet's face turned an almost instant scarlet as she looked in the mirror "No it's not like that at all! I don't... I" she fumbled for words, her hands having trouble to continue brushing her hair.

"What you don't think their cute? Or is there another guy who's got your eye?" she was still teasing, struggling to not make her giggling obvious. Suddenly another few boy's came to mind, the guy's on team JNPR.

"No. Yes!. I mean..." she quickly realized her mistake when she could feel Coco's eyes almost pop out from behind her shades.

"Who?!" she asked excitedly, it had been to long since she had gotten to be like this, and this was a rare opportunity "Come on I won't tell."

Velvet gulped "It's my little secret." she quickly replied gently placing her cap on her head.

"Oh. Your no fun." Coco pouted as Velvet opened the door. "Fine then. Just let me know who if you get with him." she asked giving her a thumbs up "You look nice." she added rolling on her bed dangling the the upper half of her torso off of it, her head resting on the floor as she was clearly bored with her current day.

"Thanks." she quickly replied looking for a jacket "Do you know where my jacket is?" she asked looking around her part of the room.

"Eh? Yeah I think Fox had it with off the folded by his bed." she replied watching Velvet move over to the basket pulling out her denim coat with a smile. "So you look like your ready to impress." she suggested breaking Velvet from her current thoughts "You have money for this trip right?" she was just being nosy at this point, but she was bored.

"My Dad spotted me the other day." she replied remembering that he had sent her a two hundred lien for her monthly allowance. It wasn't that bad for him to give her that much, after all her mom worked at a bookstore she had essentially inherited from her grandfather, and her Dad was... well-

"Seriously stop spacing Velvet." Coco called out to her breaking her from her trance "Also weren't you supposed to meet them at about noon?" she asked getting a nod. "Oh cause it's about 12:15." she stated only to see Velvet grab her wallet and phone before bolting out the door, it slammed shut from the gust of speed leaving Coco by herself. "Hmm, never seen her move so fast before." she mused over in her mind before sitting up on her bed looking at her pillows "Fuck it. Time for a siesta." she stated falling on top of the fluffy mound. She stayed like that for just a moment when her hand retrieved a small comic hidden away at the side of her bed "_Time to see the newest edition of Xray and Vav!_" her mind squealed in excitement as she settled in.

* * *

Luckily getting to RWBY's dorm wasn't difficult having already looked it up on her scroll the previous night. "_Whoever thought of Dorm directories was a genius_." she thought rounding the corners along the dorm hallway's nearing her goal. Finally, after her brief little journey she found herself in front of the door, mentally she gulped. Being already twenty minutes late for a first impression was pretty bad, and not a good sign to the people you are trying to hang out with. Although she still had to continue and quickly knocked on the door-

"Velvet your right on time!" no sooner had she touched the door it swung open revealing Yang who merely grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her in. It was almost a flash by what she could tell, her settings quickly turning into a very messy dorm room with, they looked like bunk beds she thought. On the other left side she saw Blake sitting around with a book in hand and a blank look on her face, while opposite of her Ruby and Weiss were talking about something, although her observations were quickly stopped by a sharp slap to the back, and Yang was at her side "This is Velvet everyone!" she introduced her to them getting full attention from everyone but Blake.

"Hi Velvet."

"A pleasure to meet you."

Ruby and Weiss's responses came almost immediately, Blake's in turn was that of a silent nod. "So ready for the trip today?" Yang asked Velvet excitedly making the timid girl flinch.

"Yes.." she almost whispered back, Yang finally realizing she might be coming on a bit to strong took a quick step or two back giving her a knowing smile, but with that aside she quickly swung an arm around her.

"Oh there's one thing I forgot to send you last night, and I hope you don't, but we do have another team joining us." Yang stated opening the door behind Velvet whilst turning her around.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he started to roll out of bed finally, although it was forced because he basically threw himself off to avoid Nora's tackle "Come on Jaune! Come on! Come on! Come on!" she didn't take being tired as an excuse. He hit the ground with a very audible thud, and propping himself up with his arms looked towards Ren who sat calmly on his bed.

"How do you do it?" he asked his quiet friend who merely shrugged. "Right..." one of those better left unanswered. He groaned as he finally started to stand up, it was already past noon but he was still dressed in a pair of grey boxers and a matching shirt, his onesie was long since... Well there is no way of saying destroyed by Nora. Still, he didn't want to get up today, but he also wanted to go into town especially with snow angel. He quickly got to his drawer fishing out his usual ensemble, minus the armor since he couldn't be bothered with it, and quickly changed with little problem. Finished with his clothing he suddenly realized Pyrrha was gone bringing forth a very obvious question "Uhh where's Pyrrha?" he asked Ren hearing Nora still bouncing of the walls quite literally as he ducked a sudden lunge through the air.

"She told me about training for the day and took off about an hour before you got up, and told me as well to remind you that your training tonight." he replied looking towards the clock seeing it turn 12:20. He wasn't much for conversation, but truly seeing the time tick by was starting to make him a little annoyed, especially since Nora had only mentioned he was going on a run for cooking supplies, and Yang being Yang decided JNPR had to join with them. "_I could have left hours ago and already have been back_." he thought before letting out an audible sigh "_But with Nora alone there'd be property damage_." he added realizing maybe she'd be calmer around people. "_But Nora and RWBY.._" his face suddenly paled in realization as he silently prayed.

_Knock-_

_Knock-_

"Time to go!" they heard Yang shout on the other side, Jaune being the only one standing went to the door opening it to find Yang, and at her side.

"Hi Velvet." he stated almost without thinking, although probably due to the surprise of seeing her, and his momentary lapse of just not being able to look away. To put it simply Jaune thought she looked beautiful. She blushed looking away for a moment, a slight smile on her, but unknown to both Yang noticed this quick little exchange and to put it simply she was going to have alot fun today, and I mean alot of fun.

"Now that's out-of-the-way let's head out!" Yang declared grabbing both by the collar and dragging them quickly down the hallway with the rest of their friends behind, all the while Velvet wondered if this was normal only for Jaune to nod silently with a look that screamed every time.

After a minute or two of dragging she gave them back the use of their legs, Jaune took his side near Weiss with a few ideas already prepared for this whole outing, while Velvet was traveling near Ren and Ruby, although Yang noticed her gaze kept looking back to Vomit Boy peaking her curiosity by the minute. Walking out of the dorms Yang looked to her partner quickly walking to her side, her mind on a good idea for a game.

"Yes?" Blake asked slowing to Yang's stride a bit, the both of them falling behind the rest by only a few feet.

"Have you noticed Velvet checking out Vomit Boy?" she asked quietly earning a nod from Blake.

"I have, but it's going to be a bit disappointing for her when Jaune ends of flirting with Weiss the entire time." she stated knowing it was one of those eventualities. Every time he hung around with RWBY it was always failed flirting attempts, and all it proved was that he was absolutely persistent, actually it was something she kind of respected. "I give him points on persistence." she stated earning a quick shrug from Yang.

"But my idea is we send Weiss, Vomit Boy, and Ruby off somewhere, and we keep Velvet with us." she stated not really having much detail to it.

"And we're going to do this why?" she asked.

"Think about it? We could get the chance to ask her-"

"With you it's more of an interrogation." Blake cut her off stating the obvious.

"Either way don't you want to know?" she asked again, the airship easily in sight "And maybe we could help her out?" she suggested getting Blake's classic look of indifference. "Come on Kitty-Kat." she urged on finally getting a quiet sigh of defeat from her partner.

"Fine, but don't just press her for information on the first time we hang out with her." Blake urged as they all got on board the airship.

* * *

_**On next time's Chapter. Out on the Town Part II: Lady Luck is smiling.**_

**Out in the streets of Vale Blake and Yang slowly plan on how to find out about Velvet's crush, meanwhile Jaune begins a streak of failure in his attempts to ask out the snowy princess. With these things happening who's to say if love will appear, or will alot of needless and senseless fluff. All this and more next time on My Shining Knight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, did you miss me my readers. Well without further ado here's the next installment, and remember as always to favorite, follow, and review because those reviews give me the energy and excitement of writing this. Also as well I had to deal with a large myriad of personal problems and family crisis coming in rapid fire manners.**

**I do not own Rwby as it will always be Monty Oum who is the true owner of RWBY. May he rest in peace and never be forgotten.**

* * *

_**Out on the Town Part II: Lady Luck is Smiling**_

* * *

As they started heading into the city Yang knew it wasn't hard for the group to break up into there smaller components, which helped her plan even further when it came to trying to figure out about Vel's crush. Her little sister had quickly grabbed the heiress by her sleeve before heading off to find the nearest sweet shop, and even better with Jaune in tow thanks to some convincing from Yang. Ren and Nora went of to get some more ingredients for food, which left Blake, Yang, and Velvet to wander on there own for a while with no real destination in mind, well besides having to visit a local ammo shop since Yang did need to get some more shells having blown through her current stockpile, but it would be best just to walk around for a bit.

They had wandered through the streets taking in the sights and sounds in a strange silence Yang noted realizing no one tried to make any conversation, as her partner was more or less her usual self, while Velvet was taken in looking around at the different sites and more importantly shops. To name in particular she found that Velvet had hurried in front of some fancy formal store. Although this created the chance she needed, and without a second thought she grabbed Blake's shoulder pulled her back quickly to her side who only had time to shoot her a glare.

"So how do we have her tell us about vomit boy?" Yang whispered quietly into her partners ear, Velvet all the while currently engrossed on a dark scarlet dress in a shop window display and was completely unaware of anything the duo had planned. Yang had to admit she had really good taste in dresses, although Blake quickly snapped her out of her delusions, her attention quickly shot back to Velvet just to make sure before giving her partner her full attention.

She sighed before pulling herself upright out of Yang's grasp "I don't know why your so fixated on this." she stated a bit curiously to her golden haired friend who replied laughed quietly as not to draw attention.

"Why not, think about it, Weiss will owe us for getting Vomit Boy off of her, and we'll be helping Velvet in the process." she suggested seeing Blake raise a brow in response.

"Or emotionally scar her and Jaune for life." Blake added quickly while she simply shrugged in response.

"Is there really any difference with those two things Blakey?" she replied simply before hurrying to Velvet's side and slinging an arm around her shoulder "You know we've been walking around now for a while we should really go grab a quick bite." she suggested to fast for the startled faunus to do anything but simply nod in reply, which was all Yang need before hurrying down the street looking for anywhere interesting, with Velvet close in tow.

They shot down the streets fast, but it was Blake to her surprise that suggested a place in particular, and with her directions they followed the quiet girl.

Blake led the group to a nearby cafe she had fallen in love with early in the school year The Open Book, which Yang actually remembered coming here with her once on one of those days where she couldn't be bothered with class, but as she justified it's not cutting class it's learning other things.

It was a small shop, but it was quiet and not very crowded and one thing that she knew Blake loved in particular was the library part of it. It doubled as bookstore as well, but you were allowed to read as long as you were sitting at a booth so they had no problems with you grabbing a book and spending a few hours there making it a veritable haven for someone like her. They entered inside, although Yang saw Velvet easily navigate them to a booth over in the corner next to a window looking out into the slowly buzzing streets of Vale. Taking there seats Velvet removed her hat allowing her ears to unfurl, which she was thankful for, although Yang and Blake both exchanged a glance as they were both suddenly curious. They both assumed Velvet was wearing it to hide her ears, although this thought was broken by a voice from the side.

"Velvet it's so good to see you." they all turned to see a middle aged woman, she looked maybe late thirties, her hair was a soft brown which made her look very pretty, but her one defining thing that put two and two together for Yang and Blake was the pair of rabbit ears on her head. "You didn't tell me you were coming into town today?" the woman added taking a seat next to Velvet.

"Why are you waiting tables?" Velvet asked casually seeing the woman roll her eyes.

"Two of the other's called in sick, so I thought I'd let John man the register while I took over." she quickly eyed Yang and Blake looking to Velvet "Oh these must be some of your friends from Beacon." she stated "She's told me before that she's made so many friends." she added which to her seemed like a point of pride, but Yang noticed the look of horror on Velvet's face at this statement.

Luckily though, Yang was quick to her aid "Yep. I'm Yang, and this is Blake." she watched the expression on Velvet's face quickly fall back into relief before finally relaxing again "She really needs to calm down a little."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice Scarlatina. And yes, I'm Velvet's mother." she added with a smile before giving her daughter a quick hug. "But I need to keep going on with my rounds, so the usual for you Vel?" she asked, getting a quick nod. "And what about you two?" she asked.

After they gave their orders Alice hurried off leaving the three almost in a kind of awkward silence for a moment, which thankfully was broken by Yang. "So do you come here often?" she asked, looking for a good conversation changer, and luckily she picked a good one.

"Yeah, whenever I can when I don't have classes or assignments, I've always liked coming here." she replied rather relaxed which Yang was happy with, but now she had to get onto the topic of Jaune. Which Yang started to already form an idea of when, just as quickly Alice returned with their orders before hurrying off to another table.

"So Velvet how did you meet Jaune?" she asked nonchalantly, suddenly seeing Velvet act as though she was standing on a landmine with death just a few moments away.

"Why do you ask?" her voice was quiet, her coffee was stopped halfway to her mouth, and the look of fear on her face was almost the same way how as Yang thought was alot like how an Ursa stares on at oncoming fists, especially when she's angry.

She shrugged knowing this was suddenly going to be a lot more difficult than she could have thought, because she did know Jaune was kinda shy himself, but this was something else from that response although she saw she still had to press on "I'm just curious, you seem like you know each other." which was an understatement from what she had watched on the airship. Even with his motion sickness she kept stealing glances at him discretely despite how easy it was to pick up on. In fact the only time she wasn't taking covert peeks at him was when he was hitting on Weiss, which she saw Velvet deflate at it quite visually only cheering up very slightly when Weiss shot him down.

"I-I, I kinda ran into his room..." she stammered sounding as though she was struggling to form the right words to respond.

"Oh, you work fast?" Yang teased seeing the girl break into a mad blush almost obscuring the obvious fear on her face, but Yang could she her mind was suddenly working on overload as words started to pour out.

"No-it-wasn't-like-that-I-was-running-from-Cardin-and-I-ducked-into-a-room-and-Jaune-closed-the-door-before-they-caught-up!" she replied way to fast causing Yang to utter fail to understand.

Yang smiled "Hey slow down a little." she stated trying to get the poor girl not to give herself a heart-attack "Now what did you say? she asked making the girl's blush even brighter at the miscommunication.

"She said that she was running from CRDL and she ducked into Jaunes room, and he helped hide her." Blake replied obviously having understood every word, which completely amazed Yang.

"How did you understand that?" she asked only for Blake to give a shrug before resuming on her coffee "Okay... But Vel is that why you keep checking him out?" she asked only for Velvet to back down again.

"I'm- I'm not- I swear." Yang could easily tell she was at a loss for words. Maybe she hadn't realized how it had been that obvious, but she quickly turned to Blake who rolled her eyes as if saying great job so far, although it wasn't over yet.

"It's alright." she quickly started to reassure the girl, realizing at this point teasing Velvet was not the best move on her, and not only because they just started hanging out, but seeing as how she's never really had this kind of relationship with people and with current events she might never do this again "I was just curious it seems like you really like him." she added seeing the sigh of defeat come from Velvet.

"I do..." she sounded like she was admitting to a crime of some kind, and Yang was about to sentence her.

Yang shot an arm across the table and patted her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her "There's nothing wrong with that, I think you two would make a cute couple." she continued on seeing a frown starting to form on her face.

"But he likes Weiss." she sounded like a solider who had lost the war long before it even began, and it would be true if not for the fact Weiss had no interest in Jaune, like what so ever, or would probably ever. To sum it up Ruby would lose her taste in cookies long before Weiss would finally fall for the womanizing Knight at any point in the foreseeable future.

"Pfft. She's not interested trust me." Yang watched as her face slowly tilted back up to meet her own seeing the confirmation in her eye's, but more importantly the look of hope "You have more than a chance to grab him." she added with a smirk seeing the red return to the faunus's face, and even better the frown receded leading to curiosity.

Yang watched as she searched for words "How would I... Where would I even begin?" she could tell this was a new subject for Velvet, and luckily (or unluckily) she didn't have to even worry, as at that moment Yang decided she'd come up with a solution as her plans never failed, except when they did quite horribly.

"Don't worry I've got it." she reassured turning to her partner "Text Weiss and Ruby and have them meet us at the pier."

"Why?" she could see the look growing on Blake's face as she pulled out her scroll slowly texting the heiress.

"Because I have an idea, and 60% of the time it works every time." she added not about to fill in her partner or Velvet with the rest on the nonexistent details just yet, that could work on the way. She turned to Velvet now a massive grin spreading across her face which seemed to confuse the bunny and absolutely unnerve her at the same time "Finish up quickly we need to hit the pier soon." she informed quickly digging into her lemon pie at a new speed.

And little did Velvet know, this plan would be the start of something very productive, and scarring as she hurried into her cake slice unaware of what was to follow, and that's what had her more on end than anything else by what Yang had said..

* * *

"So Snow angel..."

"I won't hesitate to cut it off and bury it." Weiss's hiss didn't leave much room for interpretation as Jaune finally stopped his attempts.

It didn't make any sense to him though "_I thought all girl's like confidence..._" he thought trying to piece how Weiss kept rejecting him every time he tried, although he couldn't really see that his attempts were just far to overused. _"Maybe I should... No that would be weird.._" he kept mulling over new attempts as he kept following Weiss and Ruby not very certain where they were going, but it wasn't like he was paying any attention to begin with.

Slowly he started to gather they were getting closer and closer to the sea, it was a long shot of a guess but it doesn't hurt your suspicions when you hear a ship horn going off. He was suddenly on a slight alert as he didn't understand why they were over here, that is until he saw Yang, Blake, and Velvet coming back into view which quickly signaled him to switch back into thinking of more attempts.

"Hey Jaune." he was snapped out of his trance again by Yang "Let's chat Vomit Boy." the look on her face didn't leave any room for a no, and before he could respond he was swung around Yang. He was quickly pulled into a quick walking huddle "Now we need to head off for some personal things, but Velvet isn't needing them just now sooooo." he couldn't follow her at all by the speed she was going although he felt a need to turn bright red "So you and Velvet get to hang while we run..." it was abrupt, sudden, spontaneous, and most of all he couldn't even process her disappearance until the only other person left near him was Velvet.

Slowly he turned around and faced Velvet, and from the looks on there faces they were both out of there elements as Jaune finally broke the silence with one simple question.

"So... What do you want to do?"

* * *

**_This way to long I know, and i'm angry with myself. I'd like to thank wildstraydog and I highly recommend you check out every one of his works he is an excellent writer. I am continuing and thanks to him I have a plan now for an arc and I'm going to be far more organized when writing in the future. The Next chapter marks the beginning of the _Countdown Arc _which will be leading to Velvet's parents coming to Beacon. Next chapter name will be "_Better Days" _and no description cause i'm gonna be winging a little lol._**


	6. Chapter 6

**After overcoming depression, and defeating writers block I am back in action and ready to continue. As always I greatly appreciate reviews, and remember to favorite and follow. Also if this was a bit over the place I do apologize but my thoughts were sporadic as I write this.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Better Days are Ahead**_

* * *

To say both were nervous would be an understatement, and it was that awkwardness that was truly painful as both stood there for more than a moment, each looking fearful as they both had a downcast gaze towards the ground, both minds raced to figure out the right way to proceed in this situation.

**_Tick-tock_**

**_Tick-tock_**

**_Tick-tock_**

Time was suddenly painful, seconds turned to minutes now….. And the only thought on either of there minds was what to do? If either could read minds they would have known both were looking for a way to clear up this… silence. It was looking like Velvet was about to give in, her nervous face was slowly giving way to fear, the kind of fear a small child gets when they lose sight of their parent in the store, only she was luckily rescued from that fear.

"So do need to get anything?" Jaune miraculously broke the ice first looking towards the bunny faunus.

Jaune watched as she gave it some thought for a moment when she nodded "A few things, but nothing really important."

He shrugged before giving a smile "So where to first?"

She looked surprise "You don't have to…"

"It's fine." he smiled again, that smile which captivated the bunny.

"Don't worry about it. It could be fun." he added a bit hopefully as Velvet joined his side both heading off towards the shopping district, when suddenly a thought came to mind.

"Hey do you which way to get back towards the shops?" he asked realizing he had no idea where anything was.

She giggled, but Jaune couldn't help slightly blushing at how cute it was "Follow me." she smiled softly leading the Knight on towards the shopping district all the while unaware of the group of people watching from the shadows.

"This is going to be fun."

"Isn't this stalking you dolts?!"

"But they're so cute together!" Ruby squealed getting her mouth covered by Blake's hand.

Blake looked towards the others "This will only work if we're quiet." she made a zipping motion with her hand which Ruby followed suit, while Ren still covered Nora's mouth, her squeals almost becoming very audible despite his trys.

"_Of all things to walk in on. It had to be this plan." _Ren thought remembering running back into Yang and now he was here suddenly. Yang declaring they could ruin the plan if they weren't silent and as a result, well Nora loved it as it was so much for her, but he on the other hand wanted to go home.

"Don't worry we just have to make sure Vomit Boy doesn't mess things up." Yang grinned her eye's watching as the two walked back towards the shops.

"Why did we lead them all the way back to the pier?" someone asked it, but suddenly the whole group wondered with no real answer to be even found.

"... I didn't really think about it?"

* * *

As the two walked back to the shopping district, the mood still hadn't fully lightened, which had there hidden party in absolute disarray on whether or not they should interfere, or cause something to happen to help liven things up. They almost missed it when they had entered a small convenience store, and as quickly as possible the group piled at the window.

"Do you see them?" Ruby asked looking around in the window, the small aisles of the store obstructing her view.

Nora quickly climbed on top of Ren's back trying her hardest to spy her leader "Ren try jumping, I can't see…" she added a bit annoyed that she couldn't see.

"You dolt get down!" the heiress hissed at the Valkyrie, who merely responded by sticking her tongue at her. "They could see you."

"Get down!" Yang shouted tackling the collective teams to the ground, their eyes all slowly creeping up to view inside the store.

Inside they both viewed as Jaune help up a small package of some kind of snack only to have Velvet shake her head and pull another package out. They watched as Jaune laugh slightly, or as much as they could tell from the silent side of the glass, although Velvet's blush was just as noticeable.

"He's not doing badly."

"Of course not. I'm not there for him to keep hitting on." Weiss replied to Blake a bit agitated by remembering his earlier attempts.

Although Ren grabbed their attention "It looks like he's telling a joke."

"No!" it was almost a collective shout, minus Ren, although it faded when they saw Velvet giggle at response.

The group sweat dropped as Yang spoke up "That was close…" it was hit or miss with Jaune they knew, and at moment things could go wrong.

"Ever get the thought this is completely unnecessary." Blake said to no one in particular as the rest of them watched the two, their gaze never wavering until they went back behind another aisle. "Did you even hear me?"

"Yeah yeah, something about…. I can't remember, guess i'm drawing a blake." you could feel the miss from Yang's pun. Although before she could realize the fail she saw them walking towards the door "Run!" she grabbed Ruby and Weiss by the collars and rushed off to the alley at the side, Blake followed quickly with Ren and Nora at her heels.

They made it into the alleyway quickly, but not at all quietly. They all looked to Blake for confirmation on whether or not they were in the red, we'll all accept for Ruby who was grabbing the back of her head after being dropped.

"Do you think they saw us?" Ruby asked after some of the pain in her head had subsided thanks to her aura hurrying to the area.

Blake shook her head to the rest "Were clear. But they are heading off down the street." she added with Ren at her side.

"Looks like there running from something." the grouped paled as Yang led the charge out of the alley and straight down the street.

Although Blake and Ren stayed behind watching them quickly disappear from sight with Ren letting out a small chuckle.

"I distinctly remember seeing them go the other way." he stated with a small smile.

"They did, I just thought this would be better for the two of them." she stated almost sagely.

"You know Yang's gonna be ticked." he added instantly breaking her wise stance as realization hit for when they caught up.

"Huh…." it was all she really could say for the situation. "So it wouldn't be a good idea going after them…" she stated quietly to herself realizing how annoying the rest of them would be later for tricking them.

"Wanna grab some coffee?" Ren suggested not to thrilled to catch up with them either, and he felt as though he earned a small break from Nora, at least for a little bit.

"Sure." and with that the two were off to the nearest coffee shop, neither caring what Jaune and Velvet were currently doing, nor did they even think of going to spy. All either wanted now was a nice cup of coffee and some quiet company.

* * *

Elsewhere Jaune and Velvet were having a decent time now as they made their way down the street, after their foray into the store picking up some snack food the mood had lightened considerably. Walking down the street they had joked and started on a conversation of some of their classes recently.

"All I'm saying is that if he didn't tell those stories all the time I could stay awake a lot easier." Jaune spoke making Velvet think for a quick moment.

"You'd be surprised by the bits you could actually learn from them." she stated as she moved out of 0the way from someone who looked as if they were too busy to notice anyone from how they were caught up on their phone.

"Really?" he asked looking a bit surprised.

"If you listen to enough of it you start to realize his stories have a quite a few points to them." she replied back at Jaunes side.

He looked bewildered now "How did you find out? Everyone I see usually falls asleep at the beginning of his stories?" she knew that was true.

"Actually I brought a thermos of coffee into class." she revealed to Jaune who laughed. "Since then though it hasn't been necessary. Well as much." she added hearing his laughter continue which brought a smile to her lips as well.

"Hey look." he pointed out at a shop called DustStop, which was as far as she knew a game and music shop. Taking the initiative he lead the way as she followed him inside seeing the aisles of games and cd's, the clerks near the back of the store, and Jaune who looked like a kid in a candy store. She really wasn't much of a gamer herself given the extent of any of the games being a few mindless ones on her phone, but they just really passed time when their wasn't something to do.

"Do you play games?" she turned to see Jaune with quite a curious look on his face to which she shook her head.

"Not really. I just never really had the time for it." she answered as Jaune looked amazed at her response.

"Would you want to?" he asked as he suddenly started looking through shelf for something.

That got her attention now "What?" she asked softly, although she doubted Jaune could tell the difference from his current reaction.

"I was just asking you'd like to come to my room and try. Ren's the only other person who I have to play with." it made her heart skip a beat.

"Sure..." she blurted out almost immediately surprising herself.

Jaune shot her a massive grin which made her heart almost stop for a moment "Awesome, you won't regret it." and hearing that she felt like her knees were close to giving out.

After the little excursion at DustStop the two began to wander again across the streets, both mentioning little pieces of information here and there, and even occasionally stopping at the front window of a shop indulging in a bit of window shopping. For a rating so far the day was going quite well, both Jaune and Velvet were having a good time.

Although, a few huntress were probably very annoyed they couldn't find the pair at the moment. Though they were all currently somewhere at the eastern part of Vale currently believing they were in quick pursuit of the tricksters who mislead them.

Slowly, but surely the sun was beginning to drop in the sky as the day passed by, and by the time it was easily late afternoon the two had realized they had been in the city for quite a few hours.

"It's getting late." Jaune stated the obvious first as he was starting to really feel fatigued, his legs begging to feel like stone. "I think it's time to start heading back." he suggested with a yawn earning a nod from the bunny faunus.

"I agree." her own yawn following making Jaune blush a little at its cuteness.

"Velvet is that you." Jaune saw the girl freeze as he turned around to find the source of the voice coming face to face with owner of it. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest, blue jeans, and boots, on his head rested a fedora with a set of wolf ear's adorning the sides and at his side was a badge clearly visible on his wallet.

Jaune watched Velvet pale with fear as he spoke uncertainly "Who are you?" he question earned him an annoyed look.

"The names Fenris Scarlatina, Detective of the Vale Police Force." He stated very matter of factually making Jaune cower under his gaze. "And I would ask you. Why are you with my daughter boy?" his voice didn't leave any room for interpretation as Jaune felt the man's hazel eye's stare through him.

He stuttered "I… You... see." To his surprise he was saved.

"Dad please stop." He heard Velvet ask as Fenris turned his attention to his daughter.

He tilted his head "Now princess I'm just trying to figure out if the boy's respectable."

Jaune kinda chuckled at the nickname until a sharp glare from Fenris made him cower back down again. He knew what kind of glare it was to, the kind a predator gives its helpless prey knowing it can't escape, it was also the glare he had seen his own father give when being protective of his sisters. It was the look that screamed "Try anything and you won't survive."

"What's your name?" Jaune shuddered for a moment at the forcefulness of the question. He watched as the older man tilted his head "Did I stutter?" he started to sound like a drill instructor.

"Jaune Arc." He responded quickly seeing Fenris's eyes widen.

"An Arc ey." He took a step closer now "I hope you don't take after your father." Jaune simply nodded in reply as the man's phone went off. "And breaks over, White Fang are trying to make a move." Jaune watched him shake his head "Bunch of disgraces the lot of them." He watched the man's gaze turn back to Velvet and almost magically it softened. "I'll message you later princess." And with that he darted down the block.

Jaune sighed deeply as he was finally out of view, it felt as if a great weight was lifted off of him, and by that the man's gaze alone could of turned him to stone. Turning to Velvet he saw she was quite shaken, actually she looked down right sick to her stomach.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as she looked down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back obviously distraught.

But surprisingly Jaune found himself smiling as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Sorry for what?" he asked seeing the surprise on her eye's. Jaune was used to intense parents, and seeing Velvet's dad made him think of his Mom. "So you still want to hang out later?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded "Absolutely." And at that moment as they started walking back to the airship Jaune felt his heart flutter, and a realization and now hit his mind pushing aside the girls on the way back, or even Weiss.

"_**I like Velvet**_."

* * *

**Yep we've now reached the Realization, now the next chapter. Next time on My Shining Knight Jaune tries to ask Velvet to the dance, can he succeed or will he blunder and destroy his chance with a girl who quite noticeably like him. And also whats with the Blake and Ren, I leave this to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This took a while, i'm sorry college work, but I got this done confidently in 2 day's, and for the most part I think this one turned out extraordinarily well. Remember to comment, favorite, and follow. Your all awesome and I can't believe how this story has grown and as such here's an extra long chapter.**

**I do not Own RWBY which will forever be owned by Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Would you go with me?**_

* * *

It was an early morning in Team JNPR's room, as the team began to slowly rouse from their sleep, well all except their leader who was currently lying awake on his bed, his mind ablaze. He had actually been up for a few hours now, his mind racing on how to ask Velvet to the dance ever since a few days ago he had come to his revelation. Although despite the painful obviousness that Velvet liked him, he was having difficulty trying to think of any way to ask her to the dance, well any way that would work effectively.

"_Maybe chocolates, or maybe I should write a song…_" he mused over the different ideas going through his mind as he sat up. Although he had already thought of these ideas before, but he didn't know if they'd work on someone like Velvet. It was difficult trying to think of a surefire method, but he had to make sure he picked a good choice.

"Time for breakfast!" he suddenly heard Nora half yawn and half yell as she leapt of her bed and into Ren's landing on top of the sleeping boy with a thud.

He could only hear a faint and very annoyed "Nora…" from his teammate when he decided he'd take the opportunity for a shower.

Jumping out of bed he moved over to his and Ren's drawer's starting his search for uniform whilst Pyrrha sat up behind him.

"So Jaune what's your plan for the day?" he heard her ask him as he found the final piece of his uniform bunching the pile under his arm.

"I could always…" he mumbled to himself unaware of her question as he wandered into the bathroom his mind ablaze with possible ways to pursue.

As he entered Ren finally sat up seeing Pyrrha looking quite confused and seeing it as the news would hit her sooner or later he decided now would be the best time "He's trying to think of ways to ask Velvet to the dance." He stated.

"Wait he what?" he watched the obvious shock and surprise strike her. It didn't surprise him at all, in fact he expected it, because unbeknownst to his rather blinded leader a few girls did genuinely like him, and Pyrrha was obviously one of them. She stood up now a bit shakily as she walked over to her drawer and picked out her uniform turning to Ren for a moment "I'm going to the girl's showers." She stated walking out of the room in a hurry, Ren started to shake his head.

"_This is obviously not going to end well._" He thought looking back at the bathroom door "_He really needs to learn to pick up on cues._" Although his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sharp poke to the side of his face.

"Ren…." Nora started to drone.

"Yes Nora." He replied turning to face the girl.

"It's time for breakfast." She stated quite calmly, and surprisingly she was already in her uniform, though after knowing her for so many years it wasn't surprising." He yawned.

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?" she replied laying down next to him.

"Let me get dressed first." He stated watching the grin on her face grow as in the next few seconds he was fully dressed and being dragged speeding down the hall. Overall, just another normal morning at this school, or more in particular a normal morning from knowing Nora.

Walking out of the bathroom he was slightly surprised to find everyone gone already, well namely Pyrrha as she rarely left before using the bathroom in the morning "Maybe she couldn't wait." He reasoned to himself getting back to the problem of how to ask Velvet.

As he thought on this he finally left the room and while closing the door behind him he didn't notice the two members of team RWBY exiting their own room. Well he did when a certain red hooded huntress spoke up gaining his attention "What's up Jaune?" she asked as he turned around.

Though his mind was still pretty directed at the current task at hand he noticed the pair "Oh hey Ruby, Weiss." He greeted earning a smile from Weiss who was pleased to not have his nickname for her cross his lips.

"You seem distracted." Ruby stated getting his attention now as he sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out something-"wait they're girls maybe they'd know "How would you two like to be asked to the upcoming dance?" he asked getting strange expressions from them both.

"Arc I'm not going to the dance with you." Weiss stated quite firmly in response as Jaune shook his head earning a surprised look from the heiress.

"No I'm trying to figure out how to ask Velvet." He stated expecting some jokes only to see them both deadpan, and Weiss's hand connect to her forehead. "What?" he asked very curious as to why they were both acting like this.

"You dolt…" Weiss was literally at a loss it seemed.

Ruby he saw wasn't too far off in her expression now "Jaune it's not that hard." She stated as Jaune put a hand to his chin as he assumed his thinking face suddenly changing the two's expressions to ones of pure curiosity.

"I know it's not hard, but what if she says no, or I do something wrong." He was panicking slightly at the thoughts of what could go wrong, truth be told he'd never gotten this far with a girl before, and he really didn't want to screw it up. Although it was a bit discouraging when he heard another sound of palm meeting forehead as there was now an obvious red mark on the heiress forehead garnering more of his attention "What's wrong?" he asked very confused.

She sighed now "You know what." He watched her turn to Ruby "You help him, I'm going to get breakfast." She started to walk away from them both "Everyone in this school is blind." He heard her mutter while he turned his attention to Ruby who had a smile now.

"So can you help me come up with some ways to ask her?" he asked seeing the smile on her face grow.

"Don't worry Jaune, Team Leader Ruby is on the case!" she declared as she motioned him in for a huddle even though they were the only ones in the hall. "Okay this is what you're going to do."

She was interrupted by Jaune quickly "Why are we huddled?"

"Because someone could be listening." She shot back before continuing "Anyway what you're going to do?"

And surprisingly to both of them someone was listening very carefully on the other side of the door, a certain Faunus and Blonde, one with a massive grin and the other with her same stoic expression as usual.

"He really is hopeless." Yang stated quietly.

"Think Ruby can help him?" Blake asked as both thought for a moment.

Blake looked to Yang for a moment who merely nodded in realization "Fine we'll help them."

* * *

_**Ruby's Try**_

It was halfway through Grim Studies and Oobleck was in his stride now zipping across the front of the classroom. His pointer racking off of the board from the numerous strikes, his voice the equivalent of a hurricane, or at least fast to show he had a caffeine addiction, or what was probably fact was a dependence as students struggled to figure out what he was saying. Finally done with his most recent section of his lecture he looked back around the classroom, his eyes quickly doing a quick survey on his students on who was paying attention.

"Any questions?" he announced only waiting a brief moment before zipping on with his lecture, although he failed to notice Jaune and Ruby talking strangely enough.

"Are you sure this will work?" Jaune asked her for the 20th time, obviously unsure of this method based solely on how this could go wrong.

He watched as Ruby shook her head "Now Jaune don't doubt the master." She replied as he looked confused.

"I thought you've never dated anyone before?" he asked in disbelief especially with a sister like Yang who would ward off anyone. Well discourage anyone who might have been trying to just use her sister, or could hurt her.

She shrugged "I haven't, but I've watched people, and I've asked Yang and how to." She replied a bit nervously from what Jaune could tell, but he decided not to press it.

"So you're sure a note will do it?"

"Absolutely. It's so romantic, and it's so cute." Ruby replied with a large grin before Jaune looked past her seeing Velvet a few seats over very focused on Oobleck's lecture, although Jaune thought her focused look was cute.

Using that as a quick motivator he quickly jotted down the note, it was a simple "Would you go to the dance with me." Short simple, and from what Ruby told him beforehand would be just enough. As to much would be way to lengthy, and to short would make it look like he didn't care. Although beyond his thoughts, he suddenly grew confident in the plan and handed it to Ruby who nodded quite happy herself with it.

Although the two's joys were going to be extinguished rather quickly by a certain red head sitting behind them, who had just happened to hear the two's plan. Pyrrha was still livid over realizing Jaune was going to try and ask out Velvet, as not to long ago she had discovered her own feelings for the blonde boy, and she would not allow Velvet to receive them.

Taking initiative she effortlessly flicked a paper football at the back of Ooblecks head at lighting speed causing the teacher to turn around and spot Ruby passing a note to Yang. Moving at lightning speed he was in front of the two sisters, his glasses the only thing blocking his piercing gaze.

"Yes Miss Rose would you like to share something with us all?" he asked taking the note from Yang and reading it, his expression instantly changing to downright befuddled. Looking back at the sisters he noted Yang's confusion, and Ruby's embarrassment.

Taking a breath he finally stated "I am no one to judge, though it is rather strange you waited till class when you share a dorm." He shrugged off dashing back to his lesson as Ruby sank into her seat, and Yang absolutely confused by what had just transpired.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought_." Jaune thought sinking into his own seat All the while he couldn't have known how right he was as his partner grinned, now all she had to do was be able to keep derailing these attempts, and with Ruby masterminding them it wouldn't be difficult.

* * *

_**Yang's try**_

After class had ended, and Ruby had finally explained to her sister what the note was about they grouped up outside of class, Velvet already halfway to her next class giving the trio ample time to come up with a new plan.

"So you thought Ruby's plan would work?" Jaune shrugged at Yang's question realizing now that there were obvious problems.

Ruby jumped in "It works in the movies!" she interjected as Jaune sighed now realizing what her experience was.

"Hey." Jaune stepped in now trying to get their attention before they started arguing, and quickly succeeded in drawing there looks to him "How am I going to ask Velvet now?" he asked seeing Yang quickly think about it.

She suddenly beamed "You have the next class with her right?" she asked as Jaune nodded only to have his arm grabbed by Yang who dragged him down the hallway, Ruby quickly at her side "No questions we need to work fast." She responded quickly to what Jaune was about to say, and looking towards Ruby he realized the feeling was mutual. Although the trio failed to notice a certain Red-head following in hot pursuit confident she could disrupt this next plan.

Going flying down the hallways Yang spotted Velvet stopping and almost sending Jaune flying forward through momentum alone, but luckily for him he thought "_She is Yang_." Struggling to gain balance again he felt Yang place an arm over his shoulder motioning him to look on as he spotted Velvet speaking to Professor Port.

"Now all you need to do-"Yang was quickly interrupted from behind.

"Thanks running off without us you dolts." Weiss stood behind them hands on her hips, and Blake by her side obviously indifferent with the situation. Though not to say from her look that she wasn't at least curious about the current idea they were doing.

"Yang what are you doing?" Blake asked intrigued to say the least.

Yang shook her head "Quiet." She stated holding a finger to the heiress and the faunus. "Jaune all you have to do is walk up to her and ask her." She stated as his look changed to panic.

"So just walk right up and ask?" he repeated uncertain of this approach as he was more inclined for trying something at least romantic or suave, this seemed lacking a bit to him. Not to mention the construction going on off to the side was a bit awkward of a setting to ask her.

"What are you a parrot? Go for it Vomit Boy." She reiterated slapping a hand to his back giving him a push forward. Sighing he approached her trying to think of what to say, his mind racing as he neared her, although the rest of RWBY ushered him on behind as they had gained the jest of it from Ruby.

Weiss frowned though as he approached "She obviously likes him." She stated looking towards the rest of her team "How hard do you honestly have to make this you do-"

"Argggh!" Jaunes scream filled the hallway as Velvet turned around seeing a paint bucket on a string dangling behind her, and failing to notice Ruby.

"Okay maybe it is harder than I thought." Weiss stated dumbfounded after watching the heavy bucket swing from the scaffolding from the side and strike Jaune sending him out of the window, as she headed towards the window to look, Ruby right beside her as Blake looked to Yang.

"He has terrible luck." She stated to the blonde moving over as well to see where he landed.

Outside of the two story window they looked down to see Jaune firmly in a bush, a daze across his face, but he did recognize there shapes from where he was and quickly called up "I'm okay." Before fully falling into the bush a quiet "Ow." accompanying his collapse.

Yang shook her head "So who has the next try?" she asked to none of them in particular.

Weiss shook her head "You're all making this too difficult, by the end of next period those two will be together." She declared.

"Yeah leave it to Weisscicle." Yang joked still in disbelief of the odds of that happening.

Though none of them noticed Pyrrha behind them all, a slight scowl on her face. She felt bad about hitting Jaune but as his partner she had to keep him from doing any kind of mistakes, and she had nothing against Velvet personally, but Jaune was hers. But, until Jaune realized it himself, she would have to help him, and that would mean she'd have to be on alert for this.

"I just have to keep this up until lunch." She muttered quietly to herself, knowing Velvet didn't eat out in the lunchroom anymore meaning she'd have a chance to get to Jaune herself, as she doubted he'd turn her down. No, he wouldn't he was far too nice to ever reject someone if they would ask him directly, which meant during lunch she would succeed, and with that thought she grinned passing by RWBY and into Port's class.

* * *

_**Weiss's Attempt**_

"Are you sure that will work?" Jaune could believe a lot of things, he couldn't believe even the slightest bit of what his former snow angel had just suggested to him. "Just I didn't think I'd need a bouquet of flowers and chocolates just to ask." Although his question seemed to only really irritate the heiress who reiterated again.

"Women like romance Arc. Isn't that what you kept trying to do with me?" she questioned seeing the nervousness on his face, his nervous chuckle now giving her an answer "You never even had a plan to woo me did you?"

Jaune resigned his head defeat "I just thought it would fall into place." Yes he knew it was always a half-assed plan, but he never really could be bothered with the minor details "_Everything would work itself out._" at least that's what his dad used to tell him.

"You really are a dolt." She stated class was about over, as she explained to Jaune before class there wasn't a chance in hell she'd suffer the same indignity as Ruby and Yang. Although she had also given him the same guarantee as the others that there wasn't a chance that her plan could fail.

As class ticked by, and Port's sleep inducing lectures were slowly coming to a close Weiss checked her phone making sure that the delivery man was waiting outside of the window as per her instructions. She needed those supplies, or else she was absolutely certain Arc would find some way to screw it up. The bell ringed finally, quickly interrupting the heiress's thoughts as class came to a close. She waited till the majority had left, even Port as it was time for Lunch now and the rest of RWBY had rushed to eat. She quickly opened the window revealing the tired and sweating delivery man, in his arms were the chocolates and flowers.

"Here you are Miss Schnee." He stated passing them to the Heiress.

She nodded "Thank you Gavin." She stated starting to turn around.

"No problems."

Turning back to the sleeping Arc now she placed the items on the desk next to him, and then rather rudely slammed a fist on top of his head waking him early. She rolled her eyes as he looked up searching for sympathy, but he would have none of that from her, who only pointed at the items on the table, her gaze fixed. "You know what to do Arc." She stated almost like a marching order.

He got up quickly gathering the items, his confidence in full now "I can do this."

"Yes you can Arc."

"I can ask her!"

"Literally she'd probably ask you if this was a girl's choice dance." Weiss reiterated, though he couldn't hear her past his own self thought, and very vocal outbursts.

He stood straight now as he marched out the door "I can do this…." He was cut off short as he was suddenly drenched in paint from head to toe, all of his items ruined, and his confidence completely submerged in the paint.

"What the hell…" Weiss's eye twitched, her mind in an absolute shock "How does that even happen!" she demanded Jaune just shaking.

"Am I cursed?"

"At this point you dolt probably!" Weiss reiterated walking past him.

He looked at her confused "Where are you going?"

"I've had enough of this." She stated leaving Jaune drenched in paint in the hallways, embarrassment his only company as he sauntered off for the locker rooms. All the while, Pyrrha walked out from behind the lockers, her grin obvious from now, he'd have to go to lunch and then she'd have him cornered.

* * *

_**Jaune's Attempt**_

Cleaning off the paint had been an awkward experience, especially since it was the really runny kind, but through some luck he was undoubtly owed he was all cleaned up in about 15 minutes only sacrificing half of his lunch, but unfortunately the uniform was beyond ruined.

"I really hope they'll supply me with a new one." He mumbled holding up the ruined clothing, although he was happy in the locker rooms he had a spare combat outfit. Sighing heavily again he placed the ruined clothes into his locker deciding he'd deal with it later, and with that he sauntered out into the halls.

At this point almost every student had reached the cafeteria and to make matters worse for the blonde, they were most likely out of anything good. That being considered Jaune decided not to go the cafeteria, instead he choose to wander around exploring the massive school. Minutes passed by as he maneuvered down the hallways, and the occasional student though they were usually preoccupied by a teacher, or at the very least asleep off to the side using the break as a means of catching up on sleep.

Although traveling down the hallways gave him a chance to reflect on today's attempts, and more precisely the methods Ruby had suggested. Thinking now the note was a good idea as Jaune thought how Velvet was timid, but it wouldn't have been him. Yang's method now that he thought of it was pretty blunt and thinking back to the last few days and more precisely the few times he had hung out with Velvet since the shopping trip blunt would have been awful. It just wasn't the kind of person she was he concluded, even the romantic attempt Weiss basically enforced on him wasn't right, as that wasn't the kind of person she was either. What he needed to do was something that fit Velvet, not Ruby, or Yang, nor Weiss, no it had to be his way for her.

He had spent so much time thinking that he had managed to wander back over the dorms, and just in time to hear the sound of flesh resonating off flesh and a cry of pain as he hurried to the source. He dashed around the corner just in time to see a tearful Velvet, and a very angry Cardin standing over her. Regardless of circumstances, Jaune would not let this happen as he dashed forward towards the bully, his speed increased as he raised his hand up again ready to strike the girl, only this time when he went to bring it down he saw Jaune holding it in place, anger plastered upon the usually peaceful boy's face.

"Oh hello Jauny boy." Cardin replied mockingly "Want to let go off my arm friend." His voice was threatening, his threats very real, but Jaune refused to move.

"Leave her alone." His voice was cold, very cold as it almost sounded foreign to Jaune himself, but this wasn't Jaune speaking, this was anger at this event.

Cardin winced "Oh do we have a hero now?" he listened to Cardin reply ready for the punch which didn't come as Cardin's eyes widened.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Arc what are you doing?" Goodwitches voice sound a few feet away from behind him.

Cardin ripped his arm out of Jaune's grasp now, his gaze almost unwavering from Jaune's own as he spoke "Nothing just saying hello." He replied turning and entering his room, and with that Goodwitch turned around at the sound of another fight leaving the two as Jaune quickly moved to help Velvet up.

"Are you ok?" he asked quite concerned seeing the red mark on Velvet's cheek which thankfully her Aura quickly healed, though the sting had been there.

She nodded wiping away a tear "I'll be fine." She stated about to walk away when Jaune joined her side, a soft smile adorning his face. He watched as Velvet took a place at his side leading him towards her dorms. The walk was quiet not much to say, not much to tell, Jaunes anger still trying to simmer down, and Velvet was still panicked.

Though finally Jaune broke the silence "Why did he hit you?" he asked softly as she sighed.

"Because he's a jerk." She replied a bit angrily herself as her sadness turned to anger, she was obviously tired of Cardin picking on her.

"Velvet I…" he stuttered trying to think of what to say as Velvet looked to him now, her eyes full of curiosity. They were nearing closer and closer to her door now as he stumbled with the words, his confidence slowly rising.

She looked confused now "What?" she asked a little on alert now.

He took a breath and looked towards her "Would you go to the dance with me?" a smile instantly crossed her lips at this.

"Of course I would." She stated very fast almost excitedly fast, although she very much was.

Although far off from them both a certain red-head had been watching and as her fists clenched drawing blood, she had made a new decision in her mind "_Velvet was now her enemy in the battle for Jaunes heart._"

* * *

**Wow so yah, rise of the pseudo-antagonist in Pyrrha, jealousy is an ugly thing and I hope the almost couple are ready for that hardship when it comes sailing in, and yah Cardin's an asshole and I hope you all took note of that wasn't resolved here. Ain't I just the worst, but now the big chapter of the story is coming next, the final chapter of The Countdown Arc, I of course speak of _The Dance _and I assure you given the two antags right now, Fenris is gonna be a blessing to deal with. As always thank you all so much for reading and catch you all next time on this weeks exciting chapter of to-... Whoops wrong thing, but you get the point, stay classy Fan fiction and lets hope I don't get sued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After to long a break on updates I am back and better than ever. When I asked for beta readers I was overjoyed by how many people asked to take part in the writing process for this story, and I thank you all. Though sadly at the end of the day I can only have one Beta and that is TheFlagshipArkos another popular writer in the RWBY fics and I highly suggest you check out his A rose for a champion. As well as I am also writing another story on the side From Shadows to Light, following a Grim on the path to the Light or deeper int the encroaching shadows and would highly appreciate a look at the work. Though without further adieu the next chapter of our regularly scheduled story.**

**Beta: TheFlagshipArkos**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Dance**_

* * *

Distressed. That was the most accurate way of describing Jaune's current feelings for his current situation. It was a feeling which emanated from him and encompassed his room. Judgment Day had finally dawned and may Oum have mercy on him for in only a matter of minutes, it would time for the dance, and Jaune was in a panic. It was a deep and abiding panic which clung to him and made it difficult to so much as breathe. Luckily, he had managed to get a tuxedo at the last minute but that was the least of his problems.

His parents were due to arrive that same night, and to add insult to injury he knew Fenris would be there; Velvet's dear, sweet, psychopathic wolf-faunus father. Yet for all these things, he couldn't escape the feeling of excitement that out of all the students at Beacon academy, he was the one that got to take Velvet to the dance. Being able to dance the night away with her truly was the silver lining for the night, though he had to wonder what would come next… after the dance.

"You really need to calm down." Ren finally stated as he watched his leader pace back and forth "At this rate you're going to put a hole in the floor."

"That's easy for you to say, and also how can I put a hole in the floor?" He replied, shaking his head and still pacing around the floor. Finally, he stopped and gathered together the pieces of his suit and laid them out on his bed ready. All the while his mind never deviated from the upcoming trials of the night that he would inevitably have to face.

With his tuxedo ready to go, he quickly turned and moved into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him with an audible click. Ren simply watched impassively and shifted to a more comfortable position on his bed. The martial artist found it an amusing pastime to observe his leader's panic when it came to dealings with the opposite sex. Though despite his observations, leader's rebuttal had caused a look of confusion to form across his features. Just what had the blonde meant by that final statement?

"In what way is tonight going to be any easier for me than you?" he replied, raising his voice so as to be heard through the bathroom door. "If anything, I am even less prepared. At least Velvet is fairly predictable and not known to do anything rash… Nora is… well… she's Nora." Ren continued, recalling an incident in which Nora had somehow managed to cave in the ceiling to his parents' living room.

"Well you already have something with Nora-"Jaune began as he left the bathroom to retrieve his tuxedo and take it back in, but Ren swiftly cut him off.

"As friends, nothing more, just really close friends!" Ren swiftly interjected, though it was common knowledge to the contrary. While yes, the two were childhood friends, it was more than obvious that Nora was trying to advance their relationship. Instead, it was Ren whom proved the difficult one to fathom. It proved clear to any who saw the two together that Ren obviously cared for Nora, Jaune reflected as he slipped on and began buttoning his tuxedo shirt, but for some reason he seemed hesitant to make any efforts to make his feelings clear on the matter, let alone make attempts to advance his relationship with the Valkyrie to a more 'together-together' kind of position. It really to Jaune at times to wonder just what it was that kept Ren from asking Nora out officially. After all, there was little argument that those two were perfect for each other.

_'Though that's the least of my worries tonight' _he thought as he set about straightening the collars of his tuxedo shirt. His piercing blue eyes focused solely on the visage of himself in the mirror, but his thoughts were left to wander freely, just so long as they behaved. Thoughts of the potential relationship between Ren and Nora had been an excellent way of distracting himself from thoughts of the night ahead, but it had only been a temporary reprieve.

Quite unbidden, his mind raced back to his mounting fears of everything that could possibly happen or go wrong over the course of the night, and his imagination was pretty vivid to say the least. One such example that his mind seemed to linger on for a rather uncomfortable period of time was the idea of Velvet's father potentially castrating him or something equally horrific to the same purpose. Yet despite the fear welling up within, he remained confident… at least slightly so.

Taking a breath to settle his nerves, and with his attire finally complete, there was only one last doubtful thought passing through his mind; _'Am I ready for this?'_ It was a very good question to ask himself, but it was alas one that he couldn't answer. Taking another shaky breath, he suppressed the idea and focused on the moment. With his nervous thoughts cast aside, he returned his attention to the young man in the mirror and couldn't help but think that he was looking pretty good. This in turn set new thoughts racing through his mind and got him wondering what Velvet would be wearing, though he wouldn't get to entertain that thought very long.

"Hey, some of us need to use the bathroom too!"He heard a slightly agitated Ren from the other side of the bathroom door. Pulled out of the depths of his stupor, Jaune quickly vacated the bathroom only to come face-to-face with his stoical teammate.

"Ready?" He asked expectantly, looking Jaune up and down.

"Not really, but this is as ready as I'll ever be." The blonde replied with a small chuckle and a nervous shake of his head.

"Just be yourself and I'm sure that everything will do fine." Ren replied with a small smile. Taking a breath, Jaune tried to clear his head and dispel his nerves again, or more accurately avoid having a panic attack; which to his credit he was doing quite well at avoiding.

He nodded and with another deep breath, felt his nerves finally start to settle down. In his head he kept repeating his mantra for the night; '_I can do this_.' He kept repeating it over and over, feeling the words starting take root and turn into a truth rather than a reassurance. He _could_ do this. He knew he could and he bet that even he, the blonde goofball of Beacon could impress that scary old wolf. With his new-found confidence established, he stepped aside to allow Ren entry into the bathroom, though before Ren could take a single step, a thunderous roar echoed across the campus.

"I'm Queen of the castle!" The voice reverberated over all of Beacon. Before the sound had even fully faded, Ren had started in a mad dash for the door of their room. He would have to stop Nora quickly before something terrible could happen... again.

* * *

_'Okay, I just have to get through this night and I'm home free.'_ Velvet thought to herself as she looked into her own bathroom mirror. Her state of mind at that moment was similar to that of Jaune's across campus; though perhaps she wasn't quite as worried about the prospect of being harmed. Yet, at the same time you could easily say she had much more to worry about. Because when your psychotic wolf-faunus of a father comes to your school to basically evaluate how you're doing... It tends to cause a lot of undue stress. This situation was only made worse by the fact that, that same man just so happened to be one of Vale's most renowned detectives, with a stunning career history and a list of achievements a mile in length. But this wasn't to say of course, that she didn't love her father. Of course she did… she just knew how he liked to react to things like boys, and that of course was very poorly.

Although, as always, there was one silver lining; Velvet was absolutely thankful that her mother would be there as well, given that she was one of very few people, capable of calming her father. _'At least dad won't be able to try anything permanent.'_ She thought happily as the idea temporarily cheered her. It was then her mind quickly turned to horror _'But when mom sees me with Jaune…' _To say she mentally gulped at this point would be an understatement.

Where her father was concerned, any boy that entertained the thought of dating his daughter, she thought, remembering his exact words_ 'Has to be able to beat me.'_ He had always been one for dramatics. Her mother though, well she was…. overbearing at times to say the least, and at worst, smothering was the only word that could cover it.

Try as she might, Velvet simply couldn't escape her fears surrounding her father. Yet perhaps even worse was the prospect of her mother discovering her crush. She didn't know where things currently rested between her and Jaune, but for the moment, they were going to the dance together and the future was still up in the air and yet to be decided. Then again, anything that could happen could be gone after tonight with her father if he should decide to go on the warpath. But Jaune had already faced Fenris' gaze once on the streets of Vale, and still he wanted to go with her so maybe there was hope yet.

Grabbing the comb from her bathroom counter she started over her final preparations for the evening, and she had to admit that she felt pretty prepared. Though looking in the mirror her eyes were drawn to the biggest elephant in the room… or rabbit… It was of course her ears. They were the one thing she couldn't just touch-up with a few minutes in the bathroom like everything else.

She knew that Jaune was completely fine with her, but his parents would most likely be here as well since many family members would be attending this dance and that in turn had opened up an entirely new fear. _'How will they react when they learn their son is going to a dance with a faunus?'_ It was the one thought that she hadn't taken in consideration, and given everything else she was stressing about this was probably the worst. She had no way of knowing their demeanor, or if they would immediately scrutinize her based on her heritage. All she could do was hope and pray that they would accept her.

It was no secret that faunus have it rough, but Velvet had to wonder at times whether there was someone out for her in particular in the grand game of life. Given the situation with Cardin, her overbearing father and her current standing with Jaune, she really had to wonder if the hand she had been dealt in life was some higher power getting back at her for some forgotten crime.

Though these kinds of philosophical debates were best left for a less stressful time, or when she had more time to think about it… maybe with a good therapist. But that was neither here nor there. She picked a good time to finally break out of her quandary when she finally heard a voice from outside the door belonging to a certain gunner.

"Velvet, are you almost done in there? I still need to get ready." Coco's voice sounded slightly impatiently from the other side of the bathroom door. Though to be fair she had been waiting for nigh on thirty minutes, and had long since finished her latest edition of '_X-ray and Vav'_. The gunner had never been much good in entertaining herself, but luckily for her the door quickly opened revealing her faunus teammate. She was about to speak up, but Velvet had taken her breath away and she was just going with a friend.

"S-so, how do I look?" Velvet asked timidly as though she were already talking to Jaune himself.

She watched as Coco lowered her shades, her eyes widening before she gave out a loud wolf whistle and a big thumbs up.

"At this point you're going to make Arc bark." She offered suggestively with a small smirk. Velvet's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red than had yet been discovered. "I think you're more than ready to knock-"

"I'm Queen of the castle!" sounded a war cry from across campus.

"What was that?"

"What the hell?"

Both girls sounded off completely unaware of the current devastation rocking part of the school, neither spoke for a long while until at last Coco broke the silence.

"Wasn't that arcs teammate?" She asked struggling to remember a name but remembering the face… and the damage that its owner could cause

Velvet quickly placed a hand to her chin in thought "I think so, but I'm not entirely certain-"

"Off with their heads!"

They both were interrupted from their respective trains of thought by another equally loud shout which was in turn followed by a very loud and girlish scream coming from a group of boys from the sound of it. Both teammates looked at each other for a moment, and in that instant came the unanimous thought in their minds to not to get themselves involved. Their decision was only further justified as they heard yet another girlish shriek echo throughout the school making both the hairs on the back of their next stand up.

"No matter how many Grimm we face, or their types, I want it on record that I am so happy we aren't those guys right now." Coco stated quite bluntly, before walking past Velvet and closing the door behind her intent on getting ready herself for the night.

* * *

Time ticked by now as Jaune waited by the entrance to the school's dancehall. His mind was still hotly alive with adrenaline from trying to resolve Nora's quick bout of destruction over pancakes. He wasn't sure if either his or Velvet's parents had arrived yet, but his nerves once again continued to grow. His parents aside, he was still nervous at the possible aspect of running into Velvet's dad by himself, because last time he saw him he was pretty certain he was being eyed like prey… helpless prey. He would have given it some more thought, but the sight that graced his eyes made his jaw drop, and his heart skip a beat.

"How do I look?"

The question was so simple, yet Jaune took a moment to process Velvet's question over her appearance, which he was finding hard to not stare. Her face, though naturally beautiful in Jaune's opinion looked even more breathtaking with the makeup she had on. It accentuated her eyes, and her lips. Though the biggest thing was her dress, it was a long flowing shoulder-strap dress which complimented her curves and was coloured a deep scarlet. Overall, she looked beyond amazing in his still slowly processing mind, though he quickly saw more scarlet as she blushed from the continued stare.

"Beautiful…" he finally blurted out with a goofy grin etched across his face. Velvet looked away a bit shy from the bluntness of the statement.

"Thank you." She replied softly. It seemed to be the only thing she could think of at the moment as far as he could tell, but he still smiled. Though a quick awkward silence occurred between the two whilst other couples passed by. A few murmurs came from the two though no one seemed to care enough to interrupt the moment.

"Shall we?" Jaune didn't skip a beat and offered his hand in a very storybook manner breaking the tension. She nodded taking his hand as he led the both of them into the ball room. Entering the dance hall, he noticed the dozens of other couples already inside already and well underway with festivities or already dancing, all except for Ren and Nora. The two were stood off to one side of the room and chatting animatedly among themselves.

"Does anything get explosion out of a suit?"Jaune overheard, accompanied by Nora's laughter. That was before he caught sight of two faces that brought a slight grimace to his face and a very audible gulp which Velvet easily heard.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they were approached by two people.

One of them was a fairly tall man with chiseled features, built, and with a combed head of blonde hair with a short trimmed beard, though what stood out were the eyes, those blue eyes. He was wearing a set of black pants as well as a red waistcoat upon which was pinned a number of medals, showing a long and successful military career to any whom might examine them.

Next to him was a slim, middle-aged woman a little taller than Velvet with long dirty blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. Compared to her companion she had very soft features, inset by bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing black dress and a locket around her neck. Though both of them had one thing in common, they were both wearing ear to ear smiles.

"Junior!" his Dad called as Jaune released Velvet's hand just in time for his father to crush him in a bear hug, his mother right behind the man.

She shook her head "Do you really want to crush him right here?" she joked.

"Oh right!" Jaune's father laughed and dropped Jaune to the ground allowing him a few seconds to catch his breath before he turned his attention to Velvet. "Well are you going to introduce us Junior?"

He nodded "Mom, Dad this is Velvet." He introduced watching her step closer.

"A pleasure to meet you." His Dad said, extending a hand which Velvet reached out to shake. "My name's William Arc, I'm Jaune's father and this lovely woman next to me is Rachel, my wife." He continued, motioning over to his wife releasing Velvet's hand.

"She's so cute." Jaune's mother exclaimed causing William to laugh and Velvet to blush "See I told you dear he's just a late bloomer." Quickly the tides began to turn as Jaune felt his own cheeks redden.

"Aww Mom…" Jaune complained, earning a slight giggle from Velvet.

William only laughed a little louder "I think your embarrassing the poor boy." He came to Jaune's defense a little late, but he figured better late than never.

"So I see you're all dressed up," he pointed out earning a nod from his father.

"Your mother insisted that formal meant military dress… You know how she is, always looking for any excuse to get me back into my old uniform" His father replied with a sigh earning a quick punch to the shoulder from Rachel.

"Better safe than sorry." His mother responded with a chuckle "But never mind that tell us about how you met Velvet, I want all the details." She spoke curiously which didn't surprise her son. This much had after all, been expected.

Jaune cleared his throat in anticipation for beginning his story "Well…"

"Arc!" He was about to begin when he heard something behind him that set him on absolute edge. Turning around, he was met with the sight of his current favorite wolf Faunus. He quickly noticed though that Fenris' gaze was not on him, and following realized it was on his Dad who had an equally firm gaze.

Fenris started to move closer now, a woman right behind him who he could only assume was Velvet's mother who looked mortified. "I'm surprised to see you slink back into Vale! What happened, was country life not where it's all at?" He taunted as William started moving towards the Faunus on a collision course.

"Well we can't all be chasing cars all day like yourself dog." He jeered back. Jaune quickly looked to Velvet he looked just as horrified as himself.

_'Were not even here ten minutes and already it falls apart…' _Jaune mentally thought watching this unfold, wondering if he shouldn't just grab Velvet and dive for the nearest cover with her until all of this blew over.

They were stood directly in front of each other now, the size discrepancy completely obvious with William standing half a head over the wolf, though Fenris still continued without so much of a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Such big talk coming from a bipedal bitch." He stated with a predatory grin whilst William looked him over once.

"You got fat." He replied to the thinner wolf as both went silent for just a moment.

Jaune's mind was racing in absolute terror right now. Every bad thought everything that could go wrong _'Why?! Why?! Why?!"_ his doomed thoughts were cut off as both the fathers started laughing, all tension disappearing between the two as they shared a quick and firm embrace.

"15 years Bill…15 years." They released each other as Fenris grinned wide. "Where have you been all this time?" he asked curiously.

"Raising a family. Same as you if I recall?" he replied warmly whilst Fenris turned to face Jaune's mother.

"Rachel it's wonderful to see you." He stated taking her hand and offering a quick peck before returning to his own wife. "Alice this is William and Rachel Arc friends of mine from back in the day." He introduced as William mimicked his '_Friend's'_ earlier actions and placing a quick peck on her hand. His smile vanished for a moment however, when he looked over at Jaune to see that same predatory wolf faunus' eyes sizing up the 1'st year. Obviously Jaune realized, the good will was not extended to him as with his parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Alice said, finally speaking up as Fenris walked over and gave his daughter her own crushing hug.

"You look so beautiful my little princess." He stated with Jaune seeing the menacing wolf quickly switch from a caring friend, to a hard-ass, and then a loving father in mere moments. The fluidity of Fenris' emotions was baffling to say the least.

Velvet replied "It's good to see you too Dad." He heard her state with a groan. Though she was quickly released and left to gasp for air, just as Jaune had been a mere minute before.

"Arc, we need to catch up." He stated as Wiliam nodded. The two walked off together with Rachel, Fenris close by though Alice stayed near the two for a quick moment.

"You know your father." She stated giving a hug to Velvet before nodding towards Jaune himself "It was very nice meeting you Jaune and also." He watched her quickly move her mouth towards his right side and whisper.

"Don't let him scare you. He's just protective." She stated knowingly before hurrying off after the other parents. Though for the briefest moment both teens felt their respective minds shatter at what they had just watched transgress before them.

Velvet shook her head, finally managing to get out of the stupor their parents had left them in. Her mind deciding that in no way could she understand what had just happened and settled upon the idea that all four of their parents were simply crazy and beyond saving. Though, she quickly remembered where they were and turned her gaze to Jaune seeing him starting to get out of his own daze. "Well that was a thing." She joked hearing him chuckle in response.

"Yeah… I don't think I've ever seen him like that before." She heard Jaune respond before she gave her own nervous chuckle. "So do you want to dance?"

"Yes!" she quickly responded before taking a quick breath and elaborating "I'd love to." She stated quite a bit calmer this time before taking his hand. She heard the music shift to something a little slower as she and Jaune took their places amongst the other students. Then for a moment everything else had vanished around them to her as the dance began.

Taking the first movements of the dance, the thoughts of her parents and the fear of his parents vanished. They twirled as the others around them mimicked the movements, and as they did the thoughts of Cardin and his bullying faded. They took a stride now to their steps that added in helping her fear vanish. For that moment in their movements, in the flow of the music, the overlapping sounds, all that was left was her and Jaune as the flow of dance alleviating her worries.

* * *

Though as they danced, the occasional misstep ignored, the fun of the moment lasting she did get one feeling strangely. She felt as if she was being stared down by something, and that almost seemed at the moment her world came flooding back. Everything rushed forward in a manner similar to a surge of electricity, snapping her out of her tranquility, which quite easily irritated her to no end. Though the sudden snap out of her daze made her realize the song that had only just started when they began was no longer on, in fact she could feel the slow burn starting up in her muscles.

"How long have we been dancing?" she asked feeling the brunt of exhaustion coming on, even as the two of them started to slow down.

She watched as Jaune shrugged "About 30 minutes." It made her eyes widen at the loss of time.

Suddenly curious she turned to her head to the side eyeing their parents. Her father seemed to be still conversing fully with Jaune's Dad and her Mother was still talking with Jaune's Mom. Though Velvet could see her Dad's eyes occasionally flick to her and Jaune making her gulp.

_'Apparently his friendship with his Dad does not extend to him.'_

The song ended and with it Jaune and Velvet came to a stop, to which she was eternally grateful. With the end of their dance Velvet was quickly led off to the side as Jaune got them both a cup of punch, and with it a good breather from their dancing. Taking the opportunity, both leaned against the table, their thoughts on the punch which quickly refreshed them. With an audible breath she finished the drained the last of her drink and turned to Jaune who was still drinking it as quickly as he could, a sight which made her laugh softly.

He obviously heard her and turned his face to hers "What?" he asked a little confused.

"You were drinking your punch like a fish out of water." She joked watching him laugh a little at the joke.

"What can I say? We were dancing for a long time." He rubbed the back of his head whilst she had a warm smile settle onto her face.

"You two moved quite well together." A voice interrupted them. Turning, they saw both of their fathers standing just off to their side. A grin was plastered onto William's, but on her dad's she still saw that look, that look that said he was still trying to size up Jaune. It was quite a concerning sight, the only consolation to which was the presence of Alice, her mother. Surely her mother wouldn't let her dad do anything as extreme as last time… surely.

"Thanks Dad." Jaune replied first watching Will shoot a grin to both of them.

"Yes." Her own Father spoke up now "I didn't know you could move so well Arc…_ Besides the occasional misstep_." He muttered that last part only for Velvet to watch him get an accompanying smack from her mother.

"Be nice dear." They both felt the urge to laugh at him as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, though luckily for Jaune's sake he didn't. Though it didn't stop William from booming with laughter.

Her father complained "You don't have to hit so hard…" which only served to make William laugh harder.

"It's these moments why I've missed you Fenris." He stated before slamming a hand onto his wounded friends back causing her Dad to stiffen out.

He turned with a very dangerous glare to William "That's never stopped hurting." He said redirecting his hand to his back. They watched as he momentarily nursed the pain before turning to Jaune "Well Arc it was nice meeting you."

She watched as her father extended a hand to him which he took _'What is he doing?' _she thought only to watch Jaune slightly wince from there shake.

"I look forward to seeing you again _'soon'_." He stressed the last part before releasing his hand and giving Velvet a hug "It was nice seeing you again Princess. And I do wish you would message us more often."

She nodded "I will." She replied before getting one last kiss on the forehead form her father, and a hug from her mother.

"And make sure not get distracted." Her mother teased looking to Jaune with a wink making her blush at her straight-forwardness.

She watched her parents start to depart only to hear a very loud yawn come from William "I suppose that should be our cue as well."

"It is getting late." Rachel shrugged before turning to Velvet "And it was wonderful meeting you Velvet, we must have you over for the holidays." She added with a smile before giving a hug to Jaune. "And take care of my baby boy." She stressed tightening their hug.

She laughed at that "I'll try."

"Do take care." William stated before embracing Velvet surprising her immediately.

'_Wow this is far too tight.'_ She thought realizing she lost all air flow, only to be released a moment later.

He laughed "Try not to get into too much trouble Jr." she watched him add with a wink making both teens flush.

'_Was everyone so forward?'_ she had to wonder while Jaunes parents finally departed leaving the two teens to themselves.

"Hey Velvet do you want to get some air?" she turned seeing he was starting to sweat, though she doubted it was from the room.

She followed him as he led them both to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Stepping outside the world seemed to change in an instant. The loud dancehall sounded muted outside, and the warm air was replaced by the refreshing coolness of night, but possibly the best change was the stars out above the two of them completing the moment. Both teens found their hands on the railing of the balcony as they stood quietly once more. The silence wasn't an awkward one, but more of a brief break from the earlier madness of their parent's farewells.

"So…" she looked seeing the blonde was struggling for words "Tonight was fun." He said with a soft smile.

"Tonight was perfect." She replied with a smile of her own as each other's hands met on the railing, Jaunes tightening around her own. Her heart quickly skipping a beat at the contact from him.

It was silent for another moment before he continued "Hey… If you're not busy would you like to…"

'_Is he asking me out?'_ she could feel her heart stop with time freezing for his next words.

"Maybe see a movie?" he asked, time suddenly springing back to her as she looked to him.

Her brain struggling as she spoke "I'd love to." She replied looking to the knight, her hand rotating on the railing and intertwining with his own. Both hands moved off the railing slowly as Jaune stared into her eyes, whilst she gazed back in. Time moved steadily as a hand found its way behind her shoulder as their bodies moved closer, heads tilting as his lips connected to her own. Their bodies pressed into one another as the kiss deepened, both melting into each other's embrace, the world fading out between the two of them.

* * *

Pyrrha watched the two from the other side of the doors, her heart ripping apart at the sight. Mustering her strength she turned and ran from the dancehall fast enough to where no one could see her tears. She rushed quickly back to her room as she threw herself onto her bed, her mind racing. _'You won this one battle Velvet. This is not over…'_ she mentally repeated crying into her pillow.

* * *

**Now it looks like i'm taking a sledge to Pyrrha and i'd agree perhaps I am, but I assure you all that it will get better for her just wait there is a plan in regards to her. As well as with the recent loss of my employment i'm attempting to devote more time into writing given as I have way to much free time not to spend productively. Well anyways next chapter I have planned is Jealousy though still subject to change, and that will be a time skip by a few days. It will be basically the Fallout chapter as we see Pyrrha start the offense against our heroine whilst we see some of the others reactions.**


	9. UPDATE

**Okay so currently I have made a rewritten version of this with**

**The Loneliest of All, an awesome writer and I am homered he would help me with the story.**

**This version of My Shining Knight is going on Hiatus, I may finish it one day, but for now I would ask for you all to look at my new**

**version call My Shining Knight Redux which is the Rated M section. I thank you all**

**for your time on this and all the positive feedback and responses and In ope to see you all check out the new story.**


End file.
